


The Bad Traitor(s)

by rheinbow



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Action & Romance, Gen, Super Junior Fanfiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheinbow/pseuds/rheinbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intelligent Council of Agent, badan intelijen rahasia Korea Selatan menemukan jejak salah satu anggota sebuah organisasi terorisme yang sudah mereka kejar selama 2 dekade. Tapi bagaimana jika sang target melindungi dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang artis papan atas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is original by me. So i don't let you copy and paste my works before asked for my permission.  
> Always give me your thoughts after you've read my fic ^^ it's helped me to write better~
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Hope you will enjoy the story!
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .

\- The Bad Traitor(s) -

.

.

.

Fanfiction © RheRin

Cast : Yesung, and All SJ’s Member with OC  
Genre : Romance, Drama, Suspense  
Rating : Teen  
Length : Chaptered  
Disclaimer : This fic is original by me, but the chara(s) are not.

.

.

.

 

Intelligent Council of Agent (ICA) dibentuk pada tahun 1968 sebagai bentuk dari intuisi pemerintah atas ketakutan nasional akan adanya peristiwa terorisme di Korea Selatan pada saat itu. ICA dikhususkan untuk mengadakan penelitian mendalam tentang kasus-kasus yang mungkin saja membahayakan Korea Selatan. Entah itu terorisme dalam bentuk meneror negeri maju tersebut ataukah murni dari pemberontakan rakyat mereka. Sayangnya ICA bukanlah organisasi yang bebas untuk diliput oleh media massa. Hanya pemerintah yang tahu kinerja badan itu dan sejauh mana badan itu berjalan.   
Pengumuman resmi tentang ICA murni sebagai kejujuran pada pemerintahan Presiden Myung Sunghwan kepada rakyatnya, meskipun sesudah itu pemerintah mendapatkan kritik pedas atas sikap penyembunyian badan itu selama ini dan hak-hak khusus yang telah diberikan pada badan itu. Termasuk kerahasiaan bagi anggota-anggota tertingginya.  
Sejak dulu publik sudah banyak berspekulasi tentang ICA dan apa yang dilakukan oleh badan itu. Menilik dari sikap kerahasiaannya yang bisa disamakan dengan CIA, badan intelijen Amerika Serikat yang banyak turut campur dalam masalah-masalah di negara adikuasa tersebut. Namun sampai saat ini, hanya beberapa spekulasi yang bisa terjawab dengan konkrit dan lainnya masih merupakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengambang di benak tiap orang.  
Konon, direktur utama ICA adalah seorang yang amat sangat pandai. Berdiri di atas segala macam kewenangannya yang ditopang oleh IQ super jenius, 185. Orang yang merupakan sniper handal di lapangan dan hacker terkuat di Korea Selatan di balik komputernya. Direktur ICA sangat gesit dalam memburu targetnya. Pekerjaannya selalu sukses dengan bersih dan tanpa seorangpun yang bisa menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi fakta kecil yang lebih mengejutkan adalah jika sang direktur ICA tersebut merupakan orang yang amat pandai menyamarkan diri. Dibalik wajah sempurnanya, dia adalah seorang ular yang licin.

.

.

.

Super Junior (슈퍼주니어)

Super Junior (SuJu) merupakan boy group yang debut pada akhir tahun 2012 di bawah naungan SM Entertaiment. Single pertama mereka, Twins (Knock Out), meraih sukses dengan predikat rookie yang berkualitas. Hingga saat ini, total album mereka yang sudah dirilis 3 album dan diiringi dengan serentetan penghargaan dari dunia musik.  
Anggota mereka yang berjumlah cukup banyak (13 orang) rupanya tidak menyurutkan popularitas mereka sebagai boyband, sebab umumnya boyband tidak memiliki anggota yang lebih dari 10 orang. Anggota mereka yang banyak justru membuat Super Junior digandrungi banyak orang. Mulai dari remaja sampai kalangan dewasa.

.

.

.

Amethyst (에이멭힛트)

Amethyst merupakan girl group di bawah naungan SM Entertaiment yang debut 2 tahun lalu. Single pertama mereka, Haunted, yang rilis secara online pada tanggal 4 Maret 2013 telah meledak dengan penjualan lebih dari 70.000 copy dalam waktu 3 bulan.  
Kini, girlband yang beranggotakan 6 orang ini telah merilis mini album kedua mereka pada musim semi tahun ini setelah sebelumnya sukses dengan full album pertama yang dirilis tahun lalu.

Name : Park Gyun-Ah (박균아)  
Stage name : Gyuna  
DoB : Canada, 12 January 1993  
Blood Type : A  
Position : Leader, Vocal, Lead Dancer  
Height : 163  
Weight : 48

Name : Ahn Sei-Ra (안세이라)  
Stage name : Seira  
DoB : Gwangju, 21 May 1993  
Blood Type : B  
Position : Visual, Lead Vocal, Dancer  
Height : 167  
Weight : 48

Name : Kwon So-Hee (권소희)  
Stage name : Sohee  
DoB : Forks, 6 June 1993  
Blood Type : A  
Position : Lead Rapper, Dancer  
Height : 167  
Weight : 49

Name : Choi Chan-Mi (최찬미)  
Stage name : Chanmi  
DoB : Seoul, 10 December 1993  
Blood Type : O  
Position : Vocal, Lead Dancer  
Height : 170  
Weight : 51

Name : Hwang Jae-Yoon (황재윤)  
Stage name : Jaeyoon  
DoB : Incheon, 28 January 1994  
Blood Type : A  
Position : Lead Vocal, Dancer  
Height : 168  
Weight : 49

Name : Han A-Ram (한아람)  
Stage name : Aram  
DoB : Kobe, 1 November 1994  
Blood Type : B  
Position : Lead Vocal, Dancer, Rapper  
Height : 166  
Weight : 48

.

.

.

Teriakan-teriakan heboh dari fans menyapa telinga keenam gadis itu hanya sesaat setelah kaki mereka melangkah melewati pintu pembatas gate di bandara Incheon, setibanya mereka dari Osaka. Gadis-gadis itu berjalan cepat ke arah van yang sudah menunggu mereka di depan bandara dengan diiringi oleh beberapa petugas security sambil sesekali melambai dan tersenyum untuk fans mereka. Sebagai permintaan maaf dan rasa terima kasih atas sambutan hangat yang mereka terima.  
Tak lama kemudian teriakan fans kembali membahana dan bahkan mungkin lebih keras dari sebelumnya ketika pintu gate kembali terbuka. Kali ini yang keluar adalah selusin wajah tampan member boyband terkenal yang langsung tersenyum sumringah melihat penyambutan fans untuk mereka. Tanpa banyak berkata-kata, mereka mengikuti jejak enam gadis tadi untuk pergi ke arah pintu depan bandara dan memasuki mobil yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke dorm. Mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang lelah setelah konser SMTown World Tour di Osaka kemarin.  
Dan teriakan itu terus berlanjut, sampai grup terakhir dari rombongan itu keluar dari pintu gate, kemudian seperti grup-grup yang sudah lebih dahulu pergi, masuk ke kendaraan mereka dan meninggalkan bandara Incheon yang ramai oleh hingar bingar kumpulan manusia.

.

.

.

"Mobilku menunggu di pertigaan depan. Kalian lanjutkan saja, aku pergi."  
Gadis yang berada di jok belakang itu berkata-kata sambil memakai jaketnya dan merogoh kacamata dari tas ransel. Dia melepas sepatu flat coklatnya dan menggantinya dengan sneaker yang ditariknya dari bawah jok. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengancingkan jaket itu sampai sebatas dagu. Penampilannya sekarang persis seperti orang yang sedang sakit flu berat di tengah cuaca panas dan polusi udara kota besar. Meskipun tentu saja maksud dari penyamarannya tidaklah sesederhana itu.  
Rambutnya diikat satu dan diselipkan di belakang kerah kemejanya sebelum akhirnya gadis itu menurunkan hoodie jaketnya. Semua persiapannya selesai dalam waktu kurang dari enam puluh detik. Keefisienannya patut mendapatkan pujian.  
"Tapi Seira~aa, kau tampak tidak terlalu sehat karena jadwal kita kemarin." Gyuna memperingatkan gadis itu dengan suara khawatir.  
Gadis itu kini melapisi tangannya dengan sarung tangan dan menyelipkan sebuah benda tipis di dalam sarung tangan itu.  
"Dan apa yang penting dari hal itu?"  
"Kesehatanmu!"  
Seira mengabaikannya.  
"Kau mau apa ke sana?" Suara bernada rendah dan tenang dari Sohee lebih menarik perhatian Seira dibanding ocehan Gyuna.  
"Backup data. Ada beberapa analisis yang kutunda."  
Sohee mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau bisa menyuruhku melakukannya. Aku siap sekarang."  
"Kau pikir dengan kemampuan komputer dan OS biasa akan membantu?"  
Seorang gadis lain menyembulkan kepalanya dari jok paling depan. "Yang kau butuhkan hanya analisis, kan?" tanya Jaeyoon.  
Seira mendengus. "Tidak." dia menyahut pendek.  
Aram menghela napasnya. "Sudahlah, biarkan Seira eonnie pergi. Dia butuh Athena-nya." mata gadis itu masih menatapi Seira yang memandang keras pada teman-temannya yang lain, tanda mutlak jika Seira tak akan bisa dihentikan dengan alasan remeh semacam kesehatannya.  
Jemari Aram mengambil sesuatu dari saku mantel bepergiannya.  
"Kau mungkin butuh masker?" tawarnya pada Seira sambil menyodorkan benda itu.  
"Terima kasih," Seira tersenyum singkat dan memakai masker itu. Kini seluruh tubuhnya sudah nyaris tertutupi semua. Membuatnya tak lagi dapat dikenali sebagai Ahn Seira, visual Amethyst.  
Mobil yang dikendarai Henry, manager mereka, menepi tepat di persimpangan setelah tol yang dimaksud oleh Seira. Pria itu tidak akan pernah mau mempertanyakan perintah Seira padanya. Matanya bisa menangkap bayangan mobil porche hitam mengkilap keluaran awal tahun ini dengan kaca film hitam yang eksklusif di pinggiran pertokoan yang kusam. Sangat kontras dengan lingkungan itu jika saja porsche itu diletakkan di tengah-tengahnya, bukan di sudutnya yang agak gelap.  
"Sudah sampai, Direktur. Kendali otomatis mobilmu keren, aku mungkin butuh itu sesekali." Henry bersiul pelan.  
Seira memberi pandangan penuh cemooh pada Henry yang dibalas oleh senyuman sekilas dari pria itu.  
"Diamlah, Henry."  
Gadis itu melompat dari jok belakang ke depan dengan kegesitan yang luar biasa sebelum akhirnya menemukan handle pintu mobil dan menggesernya hingga terbuka, menyelipkan tubuhnya untuk keluar lalu menutup pintunya kembali.  
"Semoga tidak ada sasaeng yang mengikuti kita dari Incheon tadi."  
.

.

.

Seira merasa jika perjalanannya barusan sama sekali tidak akan mendapatkan masalah apapun. Dia sudah mengawasi dengan teliti spion vannya dan tidak ada satupun sasaeng atau wartawan yang mengikutinya, terlebih karena jalur dorm mereka berbeda dengan jalur yang diambil oleh grup lain. Porschenya berada di tempat aman, di mana tidak ada satupun yang mencurigai mobil itu saat Seira mengendarainya melewati gang sempit pertokoan dan membelok keluar di kawasan sepi bagian selatan Seoul. Dari sana Seira mengambil jalur khusus dan memasuki kawasan hutan. Setelah melalui tiga pos penjaga berbaju militer yang bertampang tidak ramah akhirnya Seira sampai juga di tempat itu.  
Gedung itu futuristik. Nilai seni dan nilai pembangunannya tampak sepadan ketika bangunan megah itu dilihat secara keseluruhan dari luar. Hanya saja tidak banyak orang yang bisa mengagumi arsitektur gedung itu ketika pertama kali datang ke sini.  
Dengan luas lebih dari 800 meter persegi, dan berdiri setinggi 6 lantai di atas tanah seluas 5 hektar, gedung itu tampak seperti raksasa angkuh ditengah-tengah halaman yang hijau. Lobi utama gedung terbuat dari kaca plexi besar yang dengan bebas mengekspos satu buah ruangan di gedung itu, sementara yang lainnya adalah tembok-tembok tertutup. Dan meskipun gedung ini dilengkapi dengan jendela-jendela besar dan kisi-kisi jendela yang mewah tapi tidak satupun jendela yang terbuka di setiap lantai.  
Prinsip gedung ini adalah kerahasiaan, maka orang-orang di dalam gedung ini melaksanakan kerahasiaan itu dalam tingkat kepatuhan luar biasa akibat dari doktrin itu di dalam gedung. Gedung ini sendiri adalah bangunan yang paling dirahasiakan di Korea Selatan. Tidak tercantum di peta manapun dan aman dari radius penglihatan orang awam dalam jarak 10 kilometer. Seperti gedung yang terlindungi oleh sebuah gelembung sabun besar dalam imajinasi.  
Ada asrama di bagian barat gedung, sebagai fasilitas bagi para karyawan yang menyukai lembur dan bekerja sendirian di kamarnya, juga tempat bagi agen yang masih dilatih oleh ICA. Aula serbaguna juga dibangun terpisah dari tempat itu, beserta ruang arsip bawah tanah tepat di bawah gedung kantor utama yang hanya boleh diakses secara khusus. Sementara kemegahan gedung itu sendiri dilengkapi oleh taman seluas 400 meter persegi yang eksotis, sangat memanjakan mata pengunjung.  
Seira menyerahkan kartu pengenalnya dan membuka hoodie-nya. Seorang penjaga tersenyum padanya dengan gaya siaga yang membuat Seira puas.  
"Berencana lembur, Direktur?" sapa si penjaga, menunggu mesinnya selesai memindai seluruh tubuh Seira untuk memastikan jika gadis itu aman.  
"Tidak. Ini bahkan hari libur." Seira nyengir sedikit, mengantongi kartu pengenal eletroniknya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam lobi yang luas.  
"Kalau begitu jangan lupakan istirahat Anda."  
Seira hanya membalas kata-kata penjaga itu dengan lambaian tangannya. Berjalan cepat untuk melintasi lobi, tidak peduli dengan berapa banyak orang yang sudah dilewatinya dalam perjalanan. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu pegal untuk sekedar berbalik dan membalas dengan ucapan. Gadis itu merutuki kebenaran dari kata-kata Gyuna. Kesehatannya patut dipertanyakan. Bahkan dia sempat memijit kepalanya ketika lift dengan otomatis mengantarnya menuju kantornya di lantai teratas gedung.  
Dia melewati pemeriksaan penjaga untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini dan berjalan pelan ke arah kantornya. Membuka pintu besar itu dengan PIN dan pola retinanya kemudian masuk. Setelah lampu menyala dengan otomatis, dia menyurukkan tubuhnya di sofa terdekat dan bernapas dalam-dalam lalu melepas sarung tangannya, melempar benda itu ke sudut beserta maskernya. Dia kelelahan. Beban pikirannya terus menggantung sebelum pekerjaannya selesai sejak dua hari lalu dan sekaranglah saatnya untuk menuntaskan semuanya.  
Tubuhnya tak akan protes lebih lama lagi setelah itu karena Seira sudah mendekati komputernya yang berada di tengah ruangan. Gadis itu tahu jika kepentingan pribadinya harus disingkirkan jauh-jauh sebelum kewajibannya di sini terlaksana. Tanggung jawabnya besar sekali untuk bisa sekedar menginjakkan kaki di lantai ini. Di mana seluruh pejabat tertinggi gedung ini bertugas, dan dia menempati posisi utama di sana, di kantor direktur.  
Bagi gadis itu, posisinya sekarang bukan saja pekerjaan semata, tapi juga hidupnya. Tanggung jawabnya di sini berada dalam tingkatan yang lebih besar dibanding siapapun, apalagi dengan usianya yang masih terlampau muda. Kewenangan yang dipegangnya bahkan bukan sekedar memecat dan menambah pegawai ke dalam badan yang dikepalainya tersebut. Tapi juga berkaitan dengan kewenangan yang menyangkut keamanan nasional Korea Selatan.  
Komputer Seira, Athena, yang merupakan terobosan paling cemerlang yang bisa didapatkan olehnya, menyala tak lama kemudian. Menampilkan logo dalam huruf alfabet dengan lambang negara Korea Selatan di atas kolom pengetikan sandi komputer tersebut. Seira sudah hapal dengan logo itu, lebih separuh hidupnya dia telah melihat logo itu. Seira hanya membacanya sekilas sebelum mengetikkan kodenya untuk mengakses komputer itu.

Intelligent Council of Agent

Dan logo itu menghilang.

.

.

.

"Kau di mana?"  
"Ehm, di dorm, kenapa? Oppa sudah pulang?"  
Tidak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali dalam diri Seira ketika mengatakan kebohongan itu pada orang yang berada di sambungan telepon dengannya. Seira tetap menatap layar di depannya dengan fokus dan menyentuh beberapa panel di bawahnya secara cepat. Tulisan-tulisan yang tertera di layar bergeser sheet demi sheet. Siap dicetak menjadi laporan.  
Seira menekan panel lain di layar dengan gestur sehalus menyentuh helaian bulu dan printer khusus di mejanya mulai menyala. Menjalankan perintah yang diprogramkan padanya untuk mencetak.  
"Kau sedang tidur?" tebak seseorang itu.  
Gadis itu tertawa pelan. "Darimana oppa tahu?"  
Orang itu ikut tertawa. "Suaramu sengau," dia menjawab. "Tidak ada vokalis girlband yang bersuara sengau ketika sedang dalam keadaan biasa."  
Seira mensyukuri perihal suaranya saat ini. Karena suaranyalah dia lebih mudah berbohong.  
"Aku hanya kelelahan tadi, jadi langsung tidur."  
"Yah, kalau begitu oppa tidak mau menganggu tidurmu. Lanjutkan saja."  
"Hmm," Seira menunggu beberapa detik, kemudian menguap pelan. "Jongwoon-nim," panggilnya.  
"Ya?"  
Gadis itu tertawa kecil, suara antusias pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu terlalu kentara.  
"Kau juga istirahatlah, oppa. Tidak ada jadwal besok?"  
"Setumpuk latihan, sesuatu yang rutin, bukan? Dihitung jadwalku atau tidak?" suara itu bernada polos yang menggodanya.  
Seira berdecak. "Tidak sedang main hitung-hitungan." sahutnya. "Pergi tidur sajalah, oppa. Kalau besok jadwalmu kosong dari perform, pastikan oppa meneleponku, oke?"  
Terdengar kekehan dari seberang. "Aku mungkin berminat mengajakmu keluar kalau jadwalmu juga bebas perform besok, Seira~aa."  
"Aku menunggu di dorm. Benar-benar bebas jadwal besok."  
"Baiklah. Tidur yang nyenyak,"  
"Oppa juga." jawab gadis itu sebelum akhirnya sambungan telepon itu putus.  
Seira menatap datar pada ponselnya, kemudian memasukkan benda itu dalam saku. Laporannya sudah selesai dicetak, dan gadis itu menyusunnya dengan rapi di dalam map berwarna merah yang berada di tumpukan paling atas di mejanya tanpa membacanya lagi.  
Baru saja dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, sekarang sudah bertambah satu pekerjaan lagi yang menunggu untuk diketiknya. Dengan malas gadis itu mengetikkan sebuah kalimat di layarnya.

Sabtu, 13 Oktober 2015, 7.23 P.M.  
Target menelepon

.

.

.

Pagi rasanya datang kelewat cepat setelah Seira pulang ke dorm grupnya semalam. Rasa lelah yang menggelayutinya belum sepenuhnya hilang ketika tirai kamarnya disibakkan, menampilkan terangnya cahaya matahari musim gugur yang langsung menerobos masuk. Menghujam gadis itu dengan rasa tak nyaman.  
Gadis itu berguling ke kanan dan mengerang protes. Menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut dan memejamkan mata. Berusaha kembali tidur. Tidak peduli dengan hal lain selain itu.  
"Seira eonnie, bangun,"  
Jaeyoon menepuk-nepuk bahu Seira. Tapi gadis itu bergeming, mengabaikannya.  
"Tahu tidak?" dia kembali bicara, yakin jika Seira mendengarnya walaupun tidak bereaksi. "Gyuna eonnie mendapat indikasi jika ponselmu menerima beberapa pesan baru tadi, dan Sohee eonnie membukanya dari komputer. Selamat, satu jam lagi Yesung oppa bilang dia akan menjemputmu."  
Tubuh Seira seperti mendapat gelenyar aneh ketika Jaeyoon mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Dia membuka selimutnya dengan ogah-ogahan dan menatap teman sekamarnya itu. Jaeyoon bahkan sudah rapi dengan blus dan rok lipit hitam, sedangkan dia baru bangun dari ranjang. Dengan perasaan tidak ikhlas.  
"Aku menyesal karena bilang hari ini tidak ada jadwal." gumamnya dongkol.  
Jaeyoon menatap Seira dengan serius. "Harusnya kita rapat, kau tahu kan?"  
"Aku tidak lupa. Secepatnya, oke? Setelah aku pulang nanti."  
Gadis itu mengangguk.  
"Kau sendiri tampaknya mau pergi," Seira melirik pakaian Jaeyoon.  
"Aku ada pemotretan, eonnie. Hanya sebentar, tapi lokasinya di luar Seoul."  
Seira menggumam sebagai jawaban. Dia turun dari ranjangnya dan bergerak ke kamar mandi.  
"Oh ya, Jaeyoon~aa,"  
Gadis itu menoleh.  
"Tolong pilihkan bajuku."

.

.

.

Terorisme sudah menghantui Korea Selatan semenjak tahun 1958, di mana saat itu negara ini bahkan baru saja genap menginjak 1 dekade masa merdekanya dan baru selesai membangun negeri ini kembali pasca perang dengan Korea Utara yang berakhir di tahun 1953. Pemerintah yang ketakutan dengan ancaman kedua yang mungkin saja mampu menghancurkan Korea Selatan memutuskan untuk membentuk suatu badan rahasia yang digunakan sebagai peluru bagi para teroris. Intelligent Council of Agent.  
ICA diresmikan langsung oleh Presiden Korea Selatan dan masing-masing anggota awalnya ditekan untuk melaksanakan perintah tanpa sekalipun boleh membuka perintah itu pada orang lain di luar badan itu. Rahasia dibalas oleh rahasia. Begitulah badan ini bekerja.  
Teknologi dikembangkan dengan begitu pesatnya di dalam tubuh ICA. Sebagai bentuk dari kesadaran jika teknologi itulah yang akan membantu mereka semua menumpas kejahatan. Para ilmuwan bekerja di ICA dengan penuh semangat. Dana operasional badan ini bisa disetarakan dengan pendapatan dari sebuah kota kecil di Amerika. Itulah salah satu penyebab pemerintah menyimpan badan ini dalam tembok rahasia penting negara.  
Rakyat tidak perlu tahu jika pemerintah mereka memakai milyaran won tiap tahun untuk pembiayaan ICA asal mereka bisa hidup dengan nyaman dan tentram tanpa gangguan. Lagipula ICA terbukti berjalan efektif selama ini untuk memburu dan menangkap penjahat berbahaya.  
Hingga akhirnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu sebuah peristiwa terorisme misterius menggemparkan Korea Selatan dan dunia. Pengeboman di dalam Blue House. Itu tindakan paling gila yang bisa terpikirkan oleh penjahat manapun. Blue House punya lusinan tentara penjaga dan pengamanan paling ketat yang bisa dilakukan. Tapi nyatanya bom dengan kekuatan hulu ledak dua kiloton itu mampu meledakkan Blue House dengan posisi awal yang amat mengejutkan, berada di dalam ruang kepresidenan. Presiden Korea Selatan saat itu, Geum Hyeongsik, meninggal dunia beserta sekretaris negara dan beberapa anggota dewan rakyat.  
Berbeda dengan kasus yang menewaskan Presiden Park Chunghee pada tahun 1979 ketika ICA belum dibuka kepada publik, peristiwa itu tentu saja memukul telak ICA. Yang mana pada saat itu keberadaannya sudah diketahui oleh rakyat Korea Selatan atas konferensi dari presiden sebelumnya, Myung Sunghwan. Ketika itu kegagalan pengamanan ICA seolah merupakan aib besar, dan masyarakat marah atas hal itu. Kecaman datang dan ICA mati-matian menahan semuanya, sekaligus melakukan penyelidikan mendalam tentang kasus itu.  
Walaupun berada dalam keadaan sulit, nyatanya ICA membuahkan hasil dalam penelitiannya. Mereka menemukan jejak salah satu anggota terorisme yang kelompoknya saat itu diduga bertanggung jawab atas peristiwa pengeboman di Blue House dan mulai mengejarnya. Sudah bergenerasi agen yang mengejar kelompok tersebut, akan tetapi tidak pernah membawa hasil yang benar-benar memuaskan. Bahkan tidak sedikit agen yang kehilangan nyawa di lapangan ketika mereka tidak sengaja mengadakan agresi senjata langsung dengan organisasi teroris itu.  
Hingga akhirnya direktur ICA yang termuda lah yang turun tangan sendiri dalam kasus dan menerjunkan dirinya ke medan perang. Bersama dengan wakil direktur yang direkrutnya sendiri dan beberapa agen terbaik yang bisa didapatnya ketika itu, direktur ICA mulai bergerak mendekati sasaran. Meskipun dengan perlahan, tapi usaha ini dicap berhasil dan terus mengalami perkembangan yang baik.  
Sampai saat ini, direktur ICA dan timnya yang bekerja dengan amat sangat rahasia masih mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untuk menangkap pelaku terorisme tersebut. Dia dan enam orang lainnya menyamar dengan amat sempurna.  
Sebagai anggota girlband papan atas, beserta managernya.

.

.

.

Seira selalu menatap dengan bosan pemandangan di depannya. Aram dan Gyuna di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Sohee di dapur membuat cemilan dan Jaeyoon yang mengemasi tasnya untuk pergi ke pemotretan, sedangkan Chanmi yang sudah menghilang dari pagi tadi. Apartemen kelas mewah yang diinjaknya saat ini semakin terasa asing, dalam keadaan pagi hari ketika semua kegiatan dimulai.  
Rumah samaran, pikirnya.  
Dia selalu menggunakan kata-kata itu untuk menggambarkan tempat ini. Karena sejujurnya Seira memang kurang suka berada di sini. Menjalani rutinitas yang sama sekali jauh dari apa yang diinginkannya. Sebagai member girlband yang sedang naik daun.  
Tidak ada yang benar-benar menginginkan profesi itu di sini, itulah masalahnya.  
Jika kebanyakan orang mendambakan untuk menjadi artis seperti mereka, tapi tidak dengan keenam gadis ini. Mereka punya pekerjaan lain. Mereka semua anggota ICA, badan intelijen rahasia Korea Selatan. Dan seperti seluruh syarat keanggotaan di badan intelijen tersebut, keenam gadis itu juga tidak diizinkan untuk membuka profesi asli mereka selama masa siaga terhadap suatu kasus.  
Tugas mereka adalah rahasia besar, dan terjaga benar dari pengetahuan orang lain. Dan Ahn Seira, adalah direktur dari badan intelijen tersebut, sang pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di sana.  
"Kau seperti habis ditarik paksa dari tempat tidur," komentar Gyuna terus terang ketika melihat wajah masam Seira yang ikut duduk di sofa bersamanya dan Aram.  
Tidak ada batasan antara orang-orang yang jabatannya lebih tinggi ke jabatan yang lebih rendah di sini. Seira menekankan hal itu dengan tegas. Karena untuk keamanan, mereka diharuskan bersikap selayaknya teman satu grup biasa. Tidak ada panggilan direktur atau semacamnya di sini. Lagipula dengan usia mereka berenam yang nyaris setara, hal itu bisa lebih mudah untuk diabaikan.  
Seira mencoba untuk rileks sejenak. Kemudian menjawab, "Harusnya kau tidak usah menangkap sinyal pesan itu saja."  
Gyuna mendelik. "Itu ajakan kencan, harusnya kau bersyukur aku mendapatkan sinyalnya ketika sedang menjalankan program komputerku tadi pagi."  
Aram, sebagai yang termuda di sini, tidak bisa tidak terbiasa dengan perdebatan-perdebatan tidak penting yang seringkali terjadi di antara mereka. Dia sendiri lebih suka untuk menghindari hal semacam itu.  
"Aku akan mengambilkan kopi untukmu, eonnie." Gadis itu bangkit dari tempatnya. Menyerahkan remote TV ke tangan Gyuna.  
"Dan sandwich di kulkas juga, Aram~aa."  
Aram mengangguk tidak kentara sambil berjalan ke dapur.  
"Laporan macam apa yang kau kerjakan semalam?"  
"Hanya tentang bandar obat-obatan terlarang itu. Karena aku ada di lokasi penangkapan maka pengadilan meminta laporanku." jelas Seira.  
Gyuna mengernyit. "Kau bisa menyuruh Jaeyoon atau aku untuk mengerjakannya."  
"Dan seandainya mereka tidak mendesakku untuk menyelesaikan laporan itu dengan tanda tanganku secepatnya, aku pun akan mengalihkan pekerjaan itu."  
"Siapa yang berani mendesakmu? Bukankah justru pengadilan harus mengemis dulu padamu sehingga boleh mendapatkan laporan resmi itu?" gadis itu melirik Seira.  
"Menteri Pertahanan." jawab Seira muram.  
Itu cukup menjelaskan segalanya.  
Gyuna berdecak. "Keamanan nasional."  
"Kau tahu berapa banyak yang telah diselundupkan oleh keparat itu ke Korea Selatan?"  
Gadis itu menggeleng.  
"Tebak sajalah." pinta Seira.  
Gyuna berpaling pada Seira dan mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. "Hmmm, dua puluh lima kilogram pertahun?"  
Seira menggeleng. "Salah perhitungan, tapi angkanya nyaris mendekati." ujarnya. "Yang benarnya adalah dua puluh dua kilogram perbulan. Dan obat bius. Wah, nyaris tiga puluh kilogram pertahun. Entahlah mereka mau membius apa."  
Gyuna melotot. "Gila!"  
"Dan berapa tuntutan hakim untuk itu semua?" Aram kembali dengan secangkir kopi hangat untuk Seira dan sepiring sandwich. Menaruh semuanya di meja.  
"Kudengar hakim menyiapkan tuntutan berlapis. Sekitar 35 tahun penjara dan denda milyaran won."  
Seira mengatakannya seolah dia baru saja membaca berita tentang itu dan sedang berdiskusi santai mengenai perkembangan kasusnya. Kasus yang bahkan menjadi prioritas Departemen Pertahanan.  
"Itu terlalu sedikit." cemooh Gyuna. Perhatiannya sudah sepenuhnya teralih pada Seira, bukan lagi pada televisi di depan mereka.  
Aram menyetujui pendapat itu. "Dan jika dia mendapat pengacara yang bagus?" Gadis itu mengerang kesal.  
"Mungkin aku harus turun tangan." Seira mengangkat bahu. "Aku bisa jadi saksi yang memberatkannya." Gadis itu tersenyum menggoda.  
"Jangan mengarang." tukas Gyuna. "Artis sepertimu di persidangan bandar narkoba? Netizen bisa heboh."  
"Kau dituduh sebagai salah satu distributornya di kalangan artis barangkali?" Sohee mendadak muncul di belakang mereka, menanggapi obrolan yang makin menarik.  
"Penyamaran kecil akan mengamankan segalanya."  
"Identitas palsu dilarang dipakai di pengadilan, ingat?" Aram terkekeh.  
"Kau pikir itu berlaku untukku?" Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya pada Aram, kemudian menyeringai menang.  
Ide Seira bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Dan sebenarnya, gadis itu sendiri sudah sering menjadi saksi yang memberatkan tersangka di pengadilan dengan penyamaran palsu. Toh hakim agung pasti tahu siapa yang berada di balik penyamaran itu, jadi Seira tak pernah merasa takut.  
Jaeyoon melambai pada mereka semua setelah mendapatkan telepon jika Henry sudah menunggu di bawah untuk menemaninya melakukan pemotretan. Seira melambai balik, menyeruput kopi hangatnya dan mengambil sebuah sandwich.  
"Beberapa menit lagi Yesung oppa akan menjemputmu." Sohee mengingatkan pada Seira, yang bahkan belum menyisir rambutnya.  
Gadis itu menggerutu dengan nada rendah. "Bukankah kau sendiri harus pergi untuk menghadiri premiere film?"  
"Itu bahkan masih lama. Jam lima sore aku baru akan berangkat." sahut Sohee dengan enteng. "Kau berminat ikut? Biarkan Gyuna bekerja di sini saja."  
"Tidak." putus Seira. "Masih ada Aram, kan?"  
Aram mendesah pelan. "Aku malas pergi, sungguh."  
"Kenapa?" Gyuna mengerutkan keningnya pada gadis itu.  
"Gaunnya. Apa tidak bisa diganti yang lain? Potongan dadanya rendah sekali!"  
Seira tertawa kecil. Sejak dulu Aram memang pemalu. Dia malah sudah bersyukur bisa memasukkan gadis itu ke dalam timnya segera setelah Aram melamar pekerjaan di ICA sebagai analis data. Kepandaian Aram memang bukan rahasia lagi, tapi sifat gadis itu yang sederhana lah yang menjadi keunikannya.  
"Terima saja, lady. Kau tampil sebagai gadis yang dipuja di sana." sang direktur ICA mengedipkan matanya pada Aram.  
Gadis itu menyingkirkan rambut hitamnya kebelakang dan cemberut. Tidak ada gunanya untuk menolak.  
Tak sampai lima detik kemudian mereka mendengar bel di pintu depan dibunyikan.  
"Pasti Yesung oppa,"  
"Yah, Seira, rambutmu!"  
Seira melesat ke kamar untuk memperbaiki penampilannya dengan tampang sebal. Sementara Sohee membukakan pintu untuk Yesung.  
"Annyeong, oppa," sapa Sohee ramah pada Yesung.  
Pria itu memakai setelan sederhana dibalik mantelnya dan topi yang menutupi kepalanya. Bukan dandanan yang mengherankan bagi publik figur yang sedang mengunjungi dorm pacarnya sendiri. Bahkan sudah suatu keberanian karena Yesung mau ke sini. Karena biasanya artis yang berpacaran akan pergi diam-diam ke suatu tempat dengan terpisah.  
"Annyeong, Sohee,"  
Yesung membalas sapaan itu dengan sopan. Melepas kacamata berlensa gelap miliknya.  
"Di mana Seira?"  
"Sedang mengambil tasnya. Oppa mau masuk dulu?" tawar Sohee, sedikit menyingkir dari pintu untuk memberi jalan.  
Yesung menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Tampaknya Seira tidak akan lama."  
"Benar, itu dia datang," Sohee melirik ke arah Seira yang berjalan menghampirinya sekarang. Dengan sweater dan rok mini yang dipadukan dengan stocking, gadis itu sudah kelihatan sempurna untuk berkencan.  
"Lama menungguku?" tanya Seira basa-basi, tersenyum manis pada pria itu.  
"Aku tidak menyesal untuk menunggumu." Yesung membalas senyum Seira dengan sedikit seringai menggoda. Memuji diam-diam betapa cantik gadisnya.  
"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi," ajak Seira. "Aku pergi dulu, Sohee~aa."  
"Sampai jumpa."  
Di dalam dorm, Gyuna membuka komputer lipat yang ditaruhnya di bawah meja dan mulai mengetik dengan cepat. Memasukkan kode-kode program yang sedang dikerjakannya dan akhirnya aplikasi itu menyala. Aram dan Sohee memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Minggu, 14 Oktober 2015, 11.23 A.M.  
Target diawasi

.

.

.

Hubungan mereka dimulai tahun lalu, ketika Amethyst baru menyelesaikan promosi album pertamanya dan Super Junior selesai melakukan konsernya. Beberapa jadwal kosong mereka diisi oleh latihan dan bercengkerama bersama, selayaknya junior dan senior satu agensi biasanya hingga akhirnya Yesung menginginkan Seira untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya.  
Yesung awalnya memandang Seira hanya sebagai adiknya, seperti yang dia lakukan pada anggota Amethyst yang lain. Namun Yesung tahu jika Seira berbeda. Auranya yang begitu kuat membuat pria itu terpukau dan masuk dalam daya tariknya. Meskipun Seira tidak suka berpenampilan menonjol, tapi Yesung selalu berpikir justru Seira lah yang paling menarik. Bukan hanya dari wajah gadis itu. Semua orang juga tahu jika Seira, sang visual Amethyst, berwajah cantik tanpa cela. Tapi dari lainnya, bahkan segala hal tentang gadis itu, semuanya terasa menarik bagi Yesung.  
Rentang usia mereka yang terpaut empat tahun tidak menjadikan keduanya canggung ketika berhadapan satu sama lain. Seringkali pembicaraan mereka berlanjut ke hal-hal di luar dunia keartisan.  
Gadis itu sendiri menerima ajakan Yesung untuk menjalin hubungan dengan senang hati. Yesung adalah pria yang baik. Sopan dan lembut terhadap gadis manapun. Tatapan pria itu padanya selalu penuh perhatian dan itu... pasti sanggup melelehkan hati setiap gadis.  
Dan kini, Seira, sebagai gadis paling beruntung yang bisa menjadi kekasih dari Yesung, lagi-lagi menerima tatapan penuh sayang dari pria itu.  
"Jalan-jalan? Atau ke apartemenku?"  
Seira melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintu di sampingnya. Tersenyum kecil.  
"Ayo jalan-jalan. Aku butuh sedikit refresing."  
Yesung mengangguk. "Oke." dia memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuk Seira dan mulai menstarter mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Oppa!"  
Tangan Seira bergerak untuk memukul tangan Yesung ketika pria itu menjahilinya dengan mencolek es krim Seira dan membubuhkannya di pipi gadis itu.  
Mereka kini berada di sebuah kedai es krim baru yang berada di salah satu ujung blok pertokoan di Seoul. Kedai itu masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang selain mereka yang berkunjung ke kedai ini. Jadi Yesung merasa mereka bisa lebih santai di sini. Dia bahkan membuka kacamata dan topinya, membiarkan rambut hitamnya yang ditata agak berantakan terlihat, memperlihatkan identitas aslinya.  
Yesung tertawa. Menghindar dengan gesit sehingga pukulan Seira meleset.  
"Kau jadi manis tahu," Pria itu mengecup pelan pipi Seira, menghapus es krim yang ada di sana.  
Gadis itu cemberut. "Tadinya aku pahit begitu?" tanyanya tidak terima.  
"Wah, itu anggapanmu saja. Menurutku kau tidak pahit kok." jawab Yesung. "Tapi asam."  
"Ya!" Seira memekik kesal. "Oppa!"  
Pria itu lagi-lagi tertawa. Membuat matanya menyipit menjadi satu garis lucu. Yesung mengacak rambut Seira pelan.  
"Aku hanya bercanda kok."  
"Huh?" Seira mendelik. "Sana, sana. Jangan ganggu aku lagi. Oppa suka sekali menggodaku."  
Pria itu mengangkat satu alisnya. "Eoh?"  
"Jangan pura-pura lupa!"  
"Kau saja yang mudah digoda, Seira~aa," elak Yesung. Dia menatapi wajah gadis di depannya yang masih merengut lucu dengan pandangan penuh minat. Lalu mencubit pelan pipi Seira.  
"Sudah, oppa," Seira menghindar dari tangan Yesung. Menutupi pipinya dengan kedua tangan.  
"Ne, oppa akan berhenti menggodamu."  
Yesung kini hanya diam sambil melipat tangannya di meja. Memandang intens pada wajah kekasihnya yang sedang berusaha menghabiskan es krimnya. Poni Seira menutupi sebagian dahinya dan bergoyang-goyang lucu seiring gerakan gadis itu, dan bibir Seira mengerucut imut. Membuat Yesung makin betah menatapi gadisnya.  
"Apa yang oppa lihat?"  
Gadis itu mendongak, menatap tepat pada mata hitam kelam milik Yesung. Memberikan tatapan ingin tahu.  
Yesung pura-pura mencibir pelan. "Kau memakan es krimmu tidak sabaran sekali, seperti anak-anak saja,"  
Mata gadis itu langsung melotot tidak terima mendengarnya.  
"Ya! Yesung oppa!"

.

.

.

 

"Yesung~ah, kau baru pulang?"  
Leeteuk menyapanya ketika pria itu datang dari arah pintu depan apartemen mereka. Mengangguk sekilas.  
Eunhyuk yang berada tak jauh dari mereka pura-pura batuk dan berdeham.  
"Habis kencan dengan Seira,"  
Yesung melirik Eunhyuk tanpa minat. "Kau dapat poin seratus."  
Hubungannya dengan Seira memang tak pernah menjadi rahasia untuk grupnya, itulah sebabnya Yesung sering digoda oleh yang lain. Tapi pria itu selalu menanggapi dengan tenang godaan dari teman satu grupnya itu. Dia sendiri enggan mengungkapkan sejauh mana hubungannya dan Seira sudah berjalan selama ini.  
Sungmin berdecak. "Ayolah Hyuk, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu itu dan abaikan Yesung hyung. Sebentar lagi Ryeowook siap dengan makan malam." desaknya pada Eunhyuk.  
"Baik, baik," Pria itu merengut, kemudian kembali menekuni puzzlenya yang tampak rumit.  
Yesung memandang bingung pada keduanya. "Kalian masih memainkan benda itu?"  
"Aku dan Hae bertaruh apakah Hyuk bisa menyusunnya sebelum makan malam." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang dan memandang penuh minat pada Eunhyuk.  
Sungmin mendengus kesal. "Kau tidak seharusnya mengerjai Eunhyuk!"  
"Dia sedang membela dirinya sendiri, Min," Kyuhyun mengelak. "Katanya dia bisa melakukannya dan Hae mendukungnya, jadi aku mengadakan taruhan."  
"Panggil mereka dengan sebutan 'hyung'," Leeteuk menepuk keras kepala Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring di karpet. Pria itu mengaduh keras-keras.  
"Ya! Aku hanya lupa."  
Yesung tertawa pelan melihat Kyuhyun merengut. Wajah maknae itu mengerut kesakitan dan mulai mengumpat tanpa suara.  
"Batalkan sajalah taruhannya." ujar Yesung.  
"Tidak bisa!" Kyuhyun menyahut dengan keras.  
"Ayolah, Kyu. Eunhyuk sudah pasti tidak bisa menyelesaikannya. Kau kan sudah menang."  
Pria itu berpikir-pikir.  
"Cho Kyuhyun!"  
Sebuah teriakan menggema dari dapur. Suara tenor itu langsung membahana sampai ke ruang tengah.  
"Batalkan itu atau kau kuberi jatah sayur dobel malam ini!"  
Wajah Kyuhyun dengan cepat menjadi pucat pasi. Melirik penuh harap pada anggota grup yang lain, yang menggeleng tanda enggan untuk menolongnya. Ryeowook selalu bisa mengancam Kyuhyun dengan cara yang satu itu, dan tidak ada yang mau susah-susah untuk ikut campur jika tidak mau bernasib sama seperti Kyuhyun.  
"Nde, Ryeowookie! Taruhannya kubatalkan!"  
"Yes!" Eunhyuk menegakkan badannya dan berseru senang. Meninggalkan potongan-potongan puzzle yang masih berantakan di lantai dengan wajah gembira lalu dengan cepat melesat ke dapur, berniat memberikan bantuan cuma-cuma pada Ryeowook sebagai tanda terima kasih.  
Yesung dan Leeteuk tertawa penuh kepuasan saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Jarang sekali maknae satu ini kalah begitu saja.  
Sungmin sedang membereskan puzzle itu ketika Donghae dan Kangin datang dari kamar mereka dan ikut bergabung. Menonton berita di televisi tentang bandar narkoba yang baru saja tertangkap minggu lalu dan akan segera menjalani persidangan. Ketika itu pula mata Yesung memicing dan sedikit mendekatkan diri ke arah televisi untuk melihat secara lebih jelas.  
"Ada apa, Yesung hyung?" Donghae bertanya heran.  
Pria itu masih menatapi televisi dengan wajah serius yang agak tak wajar, lalu pandangannya mendadak kosong, dan akhirnya Yesung kembali duduk dengan tenang. Tersenyum pada Donghae.  
"Tidak ada apa-apa, Hae. Tadi kupikir mataku bermasalah, gambar televisi tiba-tiba agak kabur."  
"Kau pasti kelelahan, hyung. Nanti harus cepat tidur." nasihat Sungmin dengan penuh perhatian.  
Yesung mengangguk. "Pasti."  
"Kalau kau butuh aspirin, di kotak P3K masih tersisa dua butir, Yesung~aa. Minumlah sehabis makan malam," Leeteuk menambahkan, agak khawatir jika tiba-tiba salah satu anggotanya jatuh sakit.  
"Ya, hyung."  
Mungkin aku memang perlu minum aspirin, batin Yesung. Karena sudah jelas yang tadi kulihat di televisi bukanlah dia.  
"Semuanya!"  
Teriakan suara tenor itu kembali lagi. Tapi kali ini seluruh orang yang ada di sana tampak antusias mendengarnya. Donghae bahkan sudah melesat mendahului Kangin yang baru akan bangun dari karpet.  
"Makan malam sudah siap!"

.

.

.

Pesan itu masuk ke dalam ponsel Jaeyoon tepat ketika dia baru saja membereskan barang-barangnya untuk pergi dari lokasi pemotretan itu. Membuatnya semakin bergegas.  
ICAB. I still waiting in here, JY.  
Maksud pesan itu sudah jelas. ICA building, Seira menunggunya di sana.  
Jaeyoon membungkuk singkat kepada para staf pemotretan yang ada di sana. Mengucapkan terima kasih dan kata-kata semacamnya lalu nyaris berlari untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Jam tangannya menunjukkan sekarang sudah pukul 7 P.M KST dan perjalanan ke ICA building bisa memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam.  
Hanya jika kau melewati jalan normal dan memiliki supir yang standar, batin Jaeyoon lega.  
Henry sedang berdiri di depan BMW model terbaru, sudah pasti menunggunya.  
"Perintahnya?" Jaeyoon bertanya, menyongsong pria yang umurnya hanya terpaut 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.  
Henry mengangguk kalem. "Sudah. Kita bisa langsung ke sana."  
"Ayo pergi," putus Jaeyoon cepat, masuk ke dalam mobil dengan sekali lompat dan memasang sabuk pengamannya.  
"Kau yakin mau secepatnya ke sana? Biasanya kau tidak suka dengan caraku mengemudi." Henry mengejek melihat wajah Jaeyoon yang diliputi ketegangan.  
Gadis itu memberengut. "Kita ditunggu. Jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Jalan sajalah, oppa."  
"Yah, here we go!"  
Begitu Henry menginjak pedal gas dan menancapkan persneling mobil, tubuh Jaeyoon langsung tersentak ke belakang. Gadis itu berjengit kaget dan segera mengadaptasi dirinya sebisa mungkin. Sungguh, mengebut bukanlah kesukaan Jaeyoon.  
Henry Lau, yang juga anggota ICA adalah salah satu pengebut ulung yang bisa ditemukan di sana. Pria itu pecinta kecepatan. Berguna saat operasi kasus yang membutuhkan waktu sempit di lapangan, itulah sebabnya Henry direkrut dalam tim Seira. Dan tanpa diduga, nyatanya Henry cukup tepat untuk mengisi posisi manager. Henry pandai mengatur jadwal mereka, keuntungan lainnya dalam operasi penyamaran macam ini.  
Jaeyoon berusaha memikirkan hal lain agar dia tidak tergoda untuk mengintip ke arah speedometer. Kemudian gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas, mencoba untuk menghubungi sebuah nomor.  
Nada dering terdengar beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya telepon itu dijawab.  
"Yeoboseyo?"  
Suara seorang gadis terdengar.  
"Ah, Chanmi~ah.," panggil Jaeyoon. "Di mana kau?"  
"Aku masih syuting. Hari ini banyak sekali adegan yang harus ditake." Chanmi mendesah lelah. "Soal perintah?"  
"Ya," Jaeyoon mengecilkan suaranya. "Berapa lama lagi kau bisa datang?"  
"Satu adegan lagi dan aku berjanji akan menyingkir dari tempat ini."  
"Bagus."  
"Kau sendiri? Sedang dalam perjalanan kan?" Chanmi bisa mendengar suara deru mesin mobil yang halus dari sambungan teleponnya.  
"Aku baru memasuki Seoul. Mungkin setengah jam lagi."  
"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti, Jaeyoon~ah,"  
"Ne,"  
Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Jaeyoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela dan menatap dengan agak tidak percaya saat melihat hamparan hutan dan jalan kecil di depannya, lalu pos jaga pertama.  
"Sudah sejauh ini?" tanya Jaeyoon, agak linglung. "Kupikir kita baru berada sekitar lima kilometer dari perbatasan Seoul."  
Henry sedikit nyengir. "Aku memotong jalan. Banyak pilihan yang bisa diambil ketika sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini."  
"Tidak apa, ini bagus." sahut Jaeyoon. Makin lega saat gedung besar itu terlihat beberapa puluh meter lagi di depannya.  
Henry mengeluarkan kartu pengenalnya dan membuka jendela mobil untuk melewati pos jaga utama. Tersenyum pada seorang prajurit militer yang ada di sana.  
"Silahkan masuk,"  
"Terima kasih," Henry mengangguk. Menyetir mobil mereka ke tempat parkir dan berhenti dengan mulus.  
Jaeyoon keluar dari mobil, diikuti oleh Henry.

.

.

.

Jaeyoon baru bekerja di tempat ini sekitar satu tahun ketika direktur ICA yang terkenal memasuki ruangannya pada saat itu. Dan gadis itu terkejut dengan fakta jika Seira hanya terpaut satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Kemudaan itu tidak membuat Seira kehilangan wibawanya sebagai atasan, tapi juga tidak membuatnya bersikap sewenang-wenang. Dari kesan pertama yang ditangkap oleh Jaeyoon, dia tahu jika segera saja dia dan Seira akan menjadi teman dekat. Jaeyoon menyukai Seira.  
Maka ketika Seira memberinya perintah untuk ikut dalam operasi rahasianya, jantung Jaeyoon sudah nyaris berhenti. Rasanya seperti ditawari tiket untuk keliling dunia. Terlebih karena operasi rahasia itu dipimpin langsung oleh Seira. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Jaeyoon langsung menyanggupinya.  
Sejak dulu, bekerja di ICA merupakan sebuah kehormatan. Karena banyak dari agen ICA tidak melamar pekerjaan pada badan itu, melainkan direkrut langsung. Seperti yang dulu terjadi pada Jaeyoon, Chanmi, juga Gyuna. Berbeda seperti Aram yang melamar di sana.  
Jaeyoon sudah berjanji akan bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh semenjak menjadi bagian dari ICA. Otak jeniusnya membuat Jaeyoon ditempatkan di bagian analis informasi dan data. Meskipun awalnya Jaeyoon merasa kesulitan karena data-data itu adalah salah satu dari rahasia besar negara dan berbahaya, tapi akhirnya dengan mudah dia menjadi berbakat di bidang itu. Dia cukup mencintai pekerjaannya. Itu prestasi tersendiri untuknya.  
Namun kini, dengan segala macam penyamaran yang sedang digunakannya, tugasnya terasa menjadi jauh lebih sulit dengan tingkat resiko yang amat besar. Tidak hanya baginya, tapi juga bagi negara.  
Jaeyoon mendesah pelan.  
"Kau lelah, Jaeyoon~ah?"  
Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." dia tersenyum kecil pada Henry dan pria itu mengangguk penuh pengertian.  
Seorang penjaga dengan wajah datar menyambut mereka di lantai teratas gedung.  
"Nona Hwang Jaeyoon dan Tuan Henry Lau, ditunggu oleh direktur ICA di ruangan khusus." penjaga itu menunjuk ke arah koridor barat.  
Mereka hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Kemudian sampai dengan cepat di pintu besar sebelah kiri koridor panjang itu. Henry membukanya dengan kartu akses miliknya dan kisi-kisi pintu yang berat itu membuka. Menimbulkan sedikit suara berdesis ketika udara dingin keluar dari celah pintu yang terbuka.  
Mata Jaeyoon menelusuri seisi ruangan itu. Meja dari kayu ash terlihat mengilap di tengah ruangan. Berbentuk bundar dan menjadi tempat bagi tujuh buah komputer yang tampak canggih. Di sudut ruangan tabung hidrogen cair tampak berpendar dalam cahaya lampu yang terang, sumber dari energi ruangan ini. Pemandangan di ruangan ini selalu khas. Penuh dengan nuansa kelembutan dan ketenangan alami, berbeda sekali dengan hal penting yang berada di ruangan ini, yang sangat berunsur modern. Meski begitu perbedaan yang ada nampaknya tidak mencolok di sini, semua terasa normal dan menyatu. Berpadu padan dengan sempurna. Jaeyoon sudah hapal karena inilah markas mereka. Dirancang sepenuhnya oleh Seira.  
Gadis itu sedikit bangga dengan keunggulan-keunggulan yang dimiliki oleh tempat ini. Terutama dari sistem teknologinya. Amerika boleh saja menyombong jika mereka punya senjata-senjata militer terbaru yang mematikan, tapi bahkan di dalam gedung ICA, mereka bisa menyadap data rahasia di dalam komputer internal White House. Di sinilah teknologi itu berkembang, di bawah ilmuwan-ilmuwan terbaik Korea Selatan. Ilmuwan-ilmuwan yang juga menggagasi penemuan android. Dan dengan teknologi global itu, manuver apapun bisa dilakukan ketika terjadi penyerangan secara militer. Hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang mencintai efisiensi. Anggaplah teknologi mereka berfungsi secara triple, untuk pengamanan negara, untuk kemajuan negara, dan juga untuk pertahanan negara.  
Sosok diretur ICA itu sendiri berada di belakang salah satu komputer di tengah ruangan, sedangkan Sohee dan Aram ada di sofa dengan beberapa lembar catatan yang sedang didiskusikan. Jaeyoon tidak melihat keberadaan Zhoumi sebelumnya, sang penasihat ICA yang ternyata berada di balik sebuah buku tebal di salah satu kursi di sana. Tidak ada Gyuna ataupun Chanmi.  
Jaeyoon melepas sepatu hak tingginya dan membiarkan kaki telanjangnya menyentuh karpet bulu domba sintetis yang menutupi seluruh permukaan ruangan. Menaruh sepatunya di rak.  
"Hai," sapa Seira, mendongak dari komputernya.  
"Chanmi dalam perjalanan," ujar Jaeyoon, mengangguk sopan untuk membalas sapaan Seira. "Dan mana Gyuna?"  
"Menurut pengamatan, Chanmi sudah ada di jalan masuk gedung ini. Sepuluh menit lagi dia datang," koreksi Sohee. "Gyuna di bawah, mengambil beberapa data yang ada di komputer kerjanya."  
Bibir Jaeyoon membulat sedikit. Dia menjatuhkan tas dan mantelnya di sofa kemudian berjalan ke tengah ruangan.  
"Direktur," panggilnya pada Seira.  
Gadis itu berdecak sebal mendengar panggilan itu. "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil seperti itu,"  
"Tapi ini di kantor," Jaeyoon memohon. "Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan posisiku."  
"Posisi apa?" Seira memutar bola matanya, jengah. Kemudian membalikkan kursinya sehingga menghadap Jaeyoon.  
"Atasan dan bawahan, kau tetap atasanku di sini." Jaeyoon beralasan.  
"Lupakan itu," Seira dengan cepat mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jaeyoon. "Tidak ada atasan dan bawahan di sini. Kita semua sama, berada di misi yang sama. Kita semua teman. Jelas, agen Jaeyoon?"  
Tatapan tajam Seira sudah mampu menyebabkan Jaeyoon bungkam. Selanjutnya yang dilakukan gadis itu hanya mengangguk penuh kepatuhan.  
"Ne, aku mengerti, eonnie."  
Pintu ruangan itu berdesis lagi dan kali ini seluruh penghuni ruangan itu menoleh. Sosok mungil Gyuna berdiri bersebelahan dengan sosok Chanmi yang tinggi menjulang dan sedang tersenyum letih, nampak sangat kontras dengan raut wajah Gyuna yang sedang bersemangat.  
"Oh, kalian semua sudah berkumpul,"  
Seira menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Menepuk kursi di sebelahnya dengan maksud mengundang.  
"Duduklah, Gyuna~ya, dan jelaskan apa yang kau dapat,"

.

.

.

Kim Jongwoon, adalah nama asli dari Yesung Super Junior, main vocal dari grup beranggotakan 13 orang itu. Pria kelahiran Seoul yang pindah ke Cheonan ketika usianya 4 tahun itu memiliki penampilan sempurna layaknya artis idola lainnya. Dengan mata sipit dan sorot pandangan yang tajam, menghanyutkan setiap gadis yang berani menatapnya. Hidungnya bangir dan wajahnya memiliki proporsi sempurna, terutama bibir tipisnya yang menggoda kaum wanita. Tubuhnya tegap dengan tinggi proporsional 179 sentimeter dan kaki yang jenjang. Suara seorang Kim Jongwoon adalah kelebihan utamanya, serak dan berat bersamaan ketika pria itu bicara, dan suara itu juga yang digilai setiap fansnya.  
Di usianya yang memasuki 26 tahun pada tahun ini, Yesung sudah meraih kesuksesan dalam karirnya bukan hanya dari ketenaran grupnya. Tapi juga dengan mengisi soundtrack dari beberapa drama. Tingkah pria itu juga bisa dibilang manis. Peduli terhadap fans dan sopan. Ciri utama seorang Yesung Super Junior. Dan pria yang cenderung fashionista dalam grup itu merupakan pribadi yang lembut. Pecinta binatang, terutama anjing.   
Tapi dibalik itu semua, dari segala jenis 'laporan' yang bisa didapatkan dari para fansnya, Yesung memiliki satu hal lainnya yang menarik. Aura misterius yang terpancar jelas dari pria itu. Semua orang tahu jika Yesung memiliki kharismanya sendiri. Dengan ataupun tanpa dideskripsikan kelebihannya, biasanya orang mudah tertarik oleh kharisma pria itu. Seperti ada magnet di sana yang mampu menjadikan setiap orang masuk ke medan magnetnya.  
Namun selain itu, rahasia besar dari pria itu adalah ketika dia ditetapkan sebagai seorang buronan ICA. Penyelidikan tentang Yesung diadakan secara mendalam ketika Seira mulai menjabat sebagai direktur badan itu. Hanya dialah yang memiliki bukti konkrit jika Yesung harus diburu oleh ICA. Prinsip Seira, sekiranya mungkin sudah bisa ditebak oleh seluruh anggota timnya, Yesung harus bisa ditaklukkan sendiri oleh gadis itu. Singkatnya, hidup dan mati pria itu berada di tangan seorang gadis berdarah dingin bernama Ahn Seira.  
Dan untuk tambahan, Seira melakukannya sama sekali bukan untuk kepentingan ICA semata.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu hening, seluruh orang yang berada di sana berusaha tidak bicara apapun, namun bersikap siaga. Mereka semua sedang mendengarkan apa yang bisa mereka dengarkan.  
Suara itu awalnya seperti desisan udara, lalu kemudian dua kali debuman pelan dan deru mesin. Selanjutnya adalah beberapa detik yang ditemani oleh suara halus mesin. Hingga akhirnya ada yang berbicara di sana.  
"Kau sudah dengar perintah dari pimpinan?"  
Nyaris seluruh gadis menoleh pada masing-masing. Melempar tatapan terkejut yang sama, kecuali Seira, yang wajahnya tetap datar tanpa emosi.  
"Tentu saja belum. Sejak kapan pimpinan melepas perintah baru?"  
Kali ini suara lainnya terdengar menyahut. Dan Seira benar-benar tidak asing dengan suara itu. Barusan adalah suara Yesung. Berarti benar dugaannya, rekaman audio yang dibawa oleh Gyuna untuk mereka adalah hasil alat penyadap yang ditinggalkan Seira di mobil pria itu sekitar empat bulan lalu. Namun tampaknya alat penyadap itu dinilai kurang berguna pada awalnya, karena mobil pribadi Yesung jarang sekali digunakan dan lebih sering berada di garasi, jadi tidak pernah terdengar apapun kecuali keheningan mobil yang kosong atau kadang-kadang percakapan antara Yesung dan Seira ketika mereka kencan. Setidaknya sampai malam ini, ketika alat itu menunjukkan kegunaannya yang sebenarnya.  
"Sejak dia menginginkan suatu hal untuk kita kerjakan."  
"Dan apa itu tepatnya?"  
"Perintah lengkapnya akan kuberitahukan nanti malam, bersama anggota yang lainnya."  
"Bagus, kumpulkan semuanya, atur saja waktunya dan aku pasti datang. Aku sedikit penasaran dengan tugas kali ini."  
"Kau tak akan mengira mendapatkan tugas macam ini sebetulnya. Kamarku?"  
"Itu membuatku makin tak sabaran mendengarnya. Kenapa harus cari yang riskan begitu, kamarmu tidak aman kan?"  
Suara Yesung terdengar mencemooh.  
"Kamarku, harus lewat tengah malam, bagaimana?"  
"Setuju."  
"Pemberitahuannya akan kuberikan pada yang lain setelah keadaan sudah hening nanti malam."  
"Ya,"  
Lalu yang selanjutnya terdengar hanyalah suara mesin mobil lagi, suara gesekan-gesekan kain, dan kemudian suara mesin mobil yang mati. Terakhir hanyalah suara debuman seperti yang terdengar di awal, kemudian keheningan total.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak melaporkan ini sebelumnya karena kupikir ini adalah informasi yang sangat beresiko jika didengarkan di luar tembok ICA."  
Gyuna berbicara lebih dahulu, sementara semuanya masih terdiam.  
"Kapan waktu yang tepat saat kau mendapatkan rekaman ini?" tanya Sohee.  
"9 Oktober, pukul 8.33 P.M KST, dan yang kulihat dari titik koordinat saat itu adalah jalan dari dorm Super Junior ke supermarket yang berbeda empat blok dari sana." terang Gyuna. Gadis itu mulai berdiri sekarang, mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan.  
"Itu suara Leeteuk oppa," ujar Aram, wajahnya tampak pucat pasi. "Aku benar-benar tidak pernah membayangkan jika...." dia terdiam, tak mau melanjutkan.  
"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin!" sergah Chanmi. "Organisasi itu pasti punya anggota lainnya. Tidak mungkin bisa menyamar sendirian."  
"Dan mereka bilang ada anggota lain!" Suara Gyuna dicengkeram oleh perasaan kalut.  
Ini gila! Anggota Super Junior berjumlah tiga belas orang dan dari satu anggota teroris yang mereka incar sekarang berubah jadi dua. Lalu mereka mengatakan punya anggota lainnya?! Seberapa banyak anggota lainnya itu? Dan seberapa berbahaya mereka semua jika bergerak bersama-sama?  
Gyuna bergidik di tempatnya. Peristiwa bom di Blue House 10 tahun yang lalu masih bisa diingatnya samar-samar. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika dirinya sendiri terkejut dengan rekaman ini. Karena awalnya mereka tidak pernah menyangka jika ada anggota lain selain Yesung yang menyamar di Super Junior. Tapi kini? Target mereka bisa jadi berjumlah 13 orang. Membludak dari jumlah awalnya dan masih harus diselidiki siapa yang benar-benar anggota organisasi teroris itu.  
Seira masih diam di tempatnya. Gadis itu seperti membatu. Tapi tidak ada yang mau mengusiknya, mereka membiarkan Seira untuk berpikir sendirian dahulu.  
"Sekarang target berubah jadi dua orang," Sohee berkata tenang. Mencatat segalanya di komputer miliknya yang berada tepat di sebelah komputer Seira. Itu wajar, karena Sohee adalah wakil direktur ICA.  
Aram bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Bukan rahasia lagi jika dia dan Leeteuk bersahabat dekat. Mereka beberapa kali berbagi cerita bersama dan hang out. Gadis itu menyukai pribadi Leeteuk yang ramah dan membawa keceriaan, bahkan untuk pribadi yang canggung sepertinya. Tapi dengan keadaan pria itu yang masuk daftar target sekarang ini, Aram nampaknya harus punya jalan untuk menjauh perlahan. Tidak ada pilihan lain meskipun gadis itu belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya jika orang semacam Leeteuk bisa ikut ke dalam organisasi teroris berbahaya.  
"Pria itu bilang jangan bertemu di kamar Leeteuk."  
Kali ini, Seira berbicara. Menolak untuk menyebutkan nama Yesung dengan jelas. Pandangan gadis itu nampak tidak fokus ke depan, lebih seperti menerawang, mencoba membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak sedang dilihatnya.  
"Karena katanya kamar Leeteuk tidak aman. Itu membuktikan bahwa siapapun yang berada satu kamar dengan Leeteuk bukanlah anggota mereka dan bisa membocorkan hal apapun itu kepada orang yang tidak bersangkutan."  
"Kangin oppa bebas?"  
Seira perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya. Menatap pada Jaeyoon yang kini memancarkan raut lega. "Ya, dia bebas atas dasar pertimbangan analisisku."  
Jaeyoon dan Kangin adalah teman main game. Sedikit mengerikan jika membayangkan Kangin yang bertubuh cukup besar menjadi anggota teroris itu. Itulah sebabnya sedikit banyak Jaeyoon bersyukur atas lepasnya tuduhan pada Kangin.  
"Tapi Seira~aa," panggil Zhoumi, pria itu datang mendekati Seira dengan langkah tegap yang tanpa keraguan. "Atas dasar analisismu juga kita bisa menentukan target ketiga."  
Mata Jaeyoon melebar. "Siapa?"  
Chanmi memberi perhatian penuh pada Zhoumi. Menyimaknya.  
"Ryeowook," jawab Zhoumi. "Pria itu sekamar dengan Yesung, dan Ryeowook tidak suka berpindah-pindah kamar. Bisa jadi dia adalah anggota mereka, apalagi jika Yesung bilang kamarnya aman."  
Gyuna menjentikkan jarinya. "Itu benar!"  
"Tapi Kangin oppa juga jarang sekali tidur di kamarnya, dia lebih sering pulang ke rumah," Chanmi menimpali.  
"Dan siapa yang suka menempati kamar itu jika Kangin tidak ada?" tanya Zhoumi. "Hangeng bukan? Tidak berarti kamar itu sepi,"  
Chanmi mengangguk. Mudah saja mendapatkan data-data seperti ini, karena dari reality show ataupun fans, mereka bisa tahu tentang pembagian kamar di dorm Super Junior bahkan tanpa memasuki dorm itu secara langsung.  
"Ryeowook masuk ke dalam daftar target." Sohee mengetik lagi, dengan ketenangan yang tampaknya tidak bisa tergoyahkan. Padahal semua orang tahu jika Sohee dan Ryeowook adalah teman latihan piano dan cukup akrab. Namun kini tidak ada yang mau mempermasalahkan hal sepele macam itu. Tugas mereka tentu saja lebih penting.  
"Dan sekarang ini, kita masih punya sembilan orang lagi yang belum kita periksa. Serta harus menyelidiki apa perintah yang dimaksud dalam rekaman itu." Seira memandang anggotanya satu persatu dengan raut wajah serius, sekaligus lelah.  
Henry, yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan mulai mengacak rambutnya. Memandang keenam gadis itu dengan wajah putus asa.  
"Wah, ini pasti akan jadi pekerjaan besar, girls."

.

.

.


	2. Action - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intelligent Council of Agent, badan intelijen rahasia Korea Selatan menemukan jejak salah satu anggota sebuah organisasi terorisme yang sudah mereka kejar selama 2 dekade. Tapi bagaimana jika sang target melindungi dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang artis papan atas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is original by me. So i don't let you copy and paste my works before asked for my permission.  
> Always give me your thoughts after you've read my fic ^^ it's helped me to write better~  
> p.s : i updated it with mobile so i can't edit it, sorry
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Hope you will enjoy the story!
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .

Malam itu lebih gelap dibanding biasanya. Bulan yang bersinar seakan ditelan keremangan awan pekat yang menggantung rendah di langit. Udara dingin di akhir musim gugur berhembus, membekukan tubuh setiap orang. Tempat itu sendiri sepi, berdiri sendirian di pinggiran hutan yang gelap gulita, karena waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam sekarang.  
Seorang gadis kecil ditarik oleh seorang pria paruh baya untuk memasuki ruangan kerjanya di dalam bangunan itu. Usia pria itu nampaknya belum sampai setengah abad, dan gadis kecil itu masih terlalu belia, sekitar awal belasan tahun. Mereka tampak menunjukkan kesan terburu-buru dan kepanikan yang melanda.  
"Appa!" seru gadis itu ketika pintu ruang kerja tertutup dengan sentakan keras. Terkejut akan perilaku sang ayah yang menurutnya tidak lazim.  
"Seira~aa, jangan bersuara!" Sang ayah membentak pada gadis kecilnya, membuat mata gadis itu melebar ketakutan.  
"W-Wae?" lirih gadis kecil itu.  
Sang ayah menggeleng keras-keras, lalu berbalik pada meja kerjanya, mengacak-acak permukaan benda gelap yang berpelitur mengilap itu dengan tak sabaran. Berusaha mencari suatu hal.  
Gadis kecil itu hanya bisa menatap heran sang ayah sambil meremas ujung mantelnya. Bagaimana dia tak kalut? Malam ini, ayahnya tiba-tiba saja membangunkannya dari kasurnya yang nyaman, lalu memakaikannya mantel dan menariknya ke ruang kerja ayahnya yang hanya berjarak dua kamar. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas ketakutan di mata ayahnya.  
Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dan dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari ayahnya. Itu membuatnya mendapat ketakutan yang sama, seperti yang terpancar dari aura sang ayah. Gadis kecil itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada jendela, dan seketika saja jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak. Di balik kaca transparan itu, dia bisa menangkap bayangan hitam yang berkelebat di luar. Hanya sesaat seperti hantu, namun itu lebih membuatnya dicekam rasa panik yang aneh.  
"Appa," Gadis itu mencicit, menarik-narik tangan ayahnya. "Di luar, appa... ada sesuatu di luar,"  
Sang ayah langsung saja berbalik pada gadis kecil itu, tubuh pria itu bergetar. Lalu lagi-lagi, tanpa menjawab dia menarik lengan gadis kecilnya ke seberang ruang kerjanya yang temaram. Menjejalkan tubuh gadis itu dalam sebuah lemari kecil yang ada di sana, bersama setumpukan arsip yang berada di dasar lemari tanpa memerdulikan ringisan gadis kecil itu.  
Masih dalam keadaan syok akibat perlakuan ayahnya, tangan gadis itu kemudian diberikan sebuah map berukuran besar.  
"Seira~aa," sang ayah mencoba berbicara, terengah dan putus asa. "Jaga ini untuk appa,"  
"Appa..." gadis kecil itu memohon, menggenggam tangan ayahnya erat-erat. Seolah ada sesuatu yang mendesaknya untuk tidak membiarkan ayahnya pergi dari hadapannya. "Appa, kajima..." airmata mulai menitik dari onyx-nya. "Jebal, appa... Kajima..."  
Sang ayah menggeleng, menghapus airmata gadis kecilnya sembari tersenyum lemah.  
"Seira~aa, diam di sini. Jaga ini dan jangan keluar dari sini sebelum semuanya selesai. Appa... appa tidak akan meninggalkanmu,"  
"Geotjimal," gadis kecil itu semakin terisak. Kata-kata ayahnya tidak lagi bisa dia percayai sekarang ini. Perasaannya mengatakan jika yang barusan keluar dari bibir ayahnya hanyalah kebohongan semata, untuk sekedar menenangkan kekalutannya.  
"Aku terpaksa," lirih ayahnya. "Percayalah, kau akan tetap selamat,"  
Mata gadis kecil itu melebar tak percaya.  
Selamat? Jadi apa yang sedang dicoba ayahnya adalah untuk menyelamatkannya? Apa yang sedang mengincarnya?  
Meskipun polos, gadis kecil itu diam-diam sudah tahu. Jika ayahnya sering mendapatkan ketakutan yang sama seperti sekarang pada malam-malam sebelum ini, dan nampaknya, sekaranglah puncak dari segala ketakutan itu. Namun dia tidak berani bertanya. Di rumah yang hanya ditempatinya berdua dengan sang ayah, karena ibunya telah tiada setelah melahirkannya ke dunia ini, gadis kecil itu bisa mengenal ayahnya dengan amat sangat baik. Dan gadis itu tahu persis jika ayahnya adalah seorang pria pemberani, bukan penakut, seperti sekarang. Jadi jika ayahnya merasa ketakutan, gadis itu yakin jika apa yang ditakuti oleh ayahnya adalah sesuatu yang... amat sangat berbahaya.  
Tanpa berkata-kata lebih banyak lagi pria itu menutup lemari tempat gadis itu berada, memblokir penglihatan ke tempat itu dengan kursi kerjanya tepat ketika gedoran keras di pintu ruangan itu terdengar. Tubuh pria itu sontak menegang dengan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Sedangkan gadis itu memeluk map di tangannya erat-erat.  
Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan, memblokir refleknya untuk berteriak saat itu. Nalurinya mengatakan untuk mengikuti apapun instruksi yang dikatakan oleh sang ayah. Biarlah pertanyaannya sementara tak terjawab, sebab dia yakin sebentar lagi jawaban itu akan segera datang. Dia mendapati jika celah yang berada di bagian atas pintu lemari memungkinkannya untuk mengintip keluar, dan dia melakukannya. Menuruti hasratnya untuk mencari tahu keadaan di luar meskipun dalam hati kecilnya gadis itu ketakutan.  
Gedoran di pintu terdengar lagi, kali ini disertai dengan bunyi berderak keras dan hantaman.  
Gadis kecil itu menahan lagi teriakannya saat melihat samar-samar jika pintu ruangan itu sudah terbuka menjeblak. Memperlihatkan sosok tinggi berkostum serba hitam dengan tudung dan masker yang menakutkan. Memberi ingatan pada gadis itu tentang malaikat pencabut nyawa di buku-buku cerita bergambar lamanya.  
Yang lebih mengejutkan bagi gadis itu adalah ketika pada saat selanjutnya sosok itu menodongkan pistol tepat ke arah kepala ayahnya, hanya dari jarak kurang dari 2 meter. Dentuman jantungnya menjadi-jadi, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan sosok itu dengan kengerian yang tak terkira. Menatap tubuh tegap ayahnya yang kini agak membelakanginya dan tidak memberikan perlawanan apapun.  
"Kau menemukanku," ayahnya berkata dengan suara tenang yang agak bergetar.  
Sebuah suara lain yang serak dan dalam menjawab dengan kesinisan yang tertera jelas,  
"Aku akan selalu menemukanmu, kau tidak akan pernah lolos dari dosamu sendiri,"  
"Yang kau inginkan hanya sebuah hal yang tidak berarti bagiku."  
"Aku menginginkan pengakuan dosamu, brengsek! Kau sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi!"  
Gadis kecil itu menatap dalam isak tangisnya ketika kepala ayahnya kini ditempeli oleh ujung laras pistol. Tepat di pelipisnya.  
"Dan sudah kupastikan jika kau tak akan mendapatkannya,"  
"Cih, keras kepala,"  
DOR!   
Kaki gadis kecil itu kini gemetar hebat. Nyaris tidak bisa berdiri lagi dan menopang berat tubuhnya ketika pistol itu meletus dengan suara keras. Membuat telinganya berdengung menyakitkan. Dadanya terasa sesak saat dirasanya kesadarannya nyaris hilang. Ruangan itu kini dinodai oleh warna merah pekat yang kental, bercipratan di mana-mana. Rasa mual yang luar biasa timbul ketika dia sadar jika cairan itu adalah darah... terlebih itu adalah darah dari ayahnya yang kini merosot ke lantai tanpa nyawa.  
Isakannya semakin sulit untuk dikendalikan. Tubuhnya menyandar pada dinding lemari kecil itu. Tak sanggup lagi untuk menatap apapun di depannya, gadis itu menutup matanya erat-erat. Ayahnya sudah mati. Tergolek di lantai sebagai bongkahan daging tak bernyawa yang biasanya disebut sebagai mayat. Berlumuran darah dari kepalanya yang berlubang, hasil timah panas yang menembus ke dalam tengkoraknya.  
Ayahnya terbunuh... di sana. Di depan matanya.  
Gadis kecil itu masih ingat kilatan yang berada di balik tudung yang dikenakan oleh sosok itu, tepat sebelum pistol yang digunakan untuk membunuh ayahnya meletus. Kilat mengerikan dari mata seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.  
Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan terakhirnya, gadis itu mencoba mengintip lagi. Mengalahkan rasa sakit di dadanya, dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, dan berjingkat. Pintu lemari itu sedikit berderak terbuka saat tangan gadis itu tidak sengaja mendorongnya agak kuat. Membuahkan pekikan kecil kekagetan yang tak dapat ditahan dari bibirnya. Dengan panik dia menutup mulutnya, lalu melihat ke luar, dan ketakutannya semakin nyata saat mata kelam milik pembunuh itu menghujam tepat ke arah tempatnya bersembunyi. Berdoa sekuat tenaga semoga pembunuh itu tidak mendengarnya, tidak memeriksa ke tempatnya, terutama tidak membunuhnya juga seperti sosok itu telah membunuh ayahnya.  
Pembunuh itu tetap bergeming di sana, tidak bergerak untuk mendekat, tapi juga enggan untuk pergi. Dia menurunkan tudung kepalanya, memperlihatkan rambut hitam lurus berponi yang memantulkan sedikit cahaya dalam penerangan lampu meja kerja. Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal ini, karena kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk melepas masker hitamnya juga. Membuka penyamarannya yang sempurna untuk malam ini. Sekaligus membiarkan indera penciumannya diserbu dengan bau anyir darah dari korbannya. Dia menatap pada pria yang sudah mati itu dengan tatapan datar tanpa emosi, tak lagi berapi-api seperti tadi. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk berbalik begitu saja, meninggalkan tempat itu bersama pistolnya yang sudah ternoda oleh percikan darah, menjatuhkan benda itu ke lantai.  
Napas gadis itu masih tetap memburu. Gelombang adrenalinnya terpicu dan naluri untuk bertahan hidupnya tiba-tiba bangkit. Dia tetap diam di sana, sambil mengepit map besar peninggalan ayahnya di antara mantelnya, entah untuk berapa lama. Memastikan segalanya sudah selesai... seperti kata-kata terakhir sang ayah padanya.  
Dan ketika itu pula, gadis itu mengukir sumpahnya untuk seumur hidup. Jika dia tidak akan melupakan wajah itu, wajah pembunuh ayahnya. Sanggup ataupun tidak, gadis itu ingin menangkap sang pembunuh suatu saat nanti. Lalu menghukumnya, dengan tangannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Seira terbangun dengan sangat mendadak, dan langsung kehilangan orientasi untuk sesaat. Dadanya sesak dan napasnya terasa tercekat. Dia tidak bisa menentukan di mana dirinya sekarang, atau apakah saat ini sudah pagi atau masih tengah malam. Tapi dengan cepat dia tersadar, jika dirinya kini sedang tertidur di kamarnya dan ini masih sangat pagi untuk terbangun, karena jam di meja nakas menunjukkan sekarang masih pukul 4 A.M KST.  
Gadis itu terduduk di ranjangnya dengan perasaan terguncang. Mengingat kilasan dari mimpinya semalam.  
Mimpi itu... ulangan dari sebuah tragedi di masa lalunya.  
Dia terkejut ketika mendapati jika wajahnya sudah basah. Matanya berair dan pandangannya tidak fokus. Ada rasa sesak menekan yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan sesaat kemudian. Menghantam gadis itu dengan perasaan yang dulu pernah akrab dengannya, dan setelahnya, Seira terisak di luar kemauannya.  
Sial, kenapa harus teringat lagi, batinnya mengumpat.  
Gadis itu heran mengapa dia tiba-tiba menangis sekarang ini. Mimpinya memang terlalu mengerikan, tapi Seira tidak pernah menangis sebelum ini. Mimpi itu telah menceritakan traumanya yang terdalam, yang berusaha disimpannya sampai sekarang.  
Seira berusia tiga belas tahun ketika tragedi berdarah itu terjadi. Ayahnya terbunuh tepat di depan matanya sendiri, dan pembunuh itu nyaris menemukannya juga. Di dalam ruangan yang lantainya sudah dilapisi darah, Seira melangkah melewati mayat ayahnya, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya tanpa menoleh lagi. Saat itu begitu mengerikan sampai rasanya gadis itu tidak ingat apa yang dilakukannya kemudian. Dia tidak menangis meraung, menyesali kejadian itu di atas jenazah ayahnya. Tidak. Yang dilakukannya ketika itu hanyalah berusaha menelepon dari telepon selular di mobil kerja ayahnya karena telepon rumah tidak bisa tersambung dan selanjutnya satu tim dari ICA menjemputnya dengan wajah-wajah syok.  
Ayahnya, sebagai direktur ICA saat itu, yang sudah mati mengenaskan di ruang kerjanya. Hasil penelitian ICA tidak membuahkan hasil apapun pada saat itu, karena pembunuh ayahnya tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Dan Seira, sebagai saksi mata, tidak bisa mengakui jika ayahnya telah menyembunyikannya ketika itu dan meninggalkan sebuah map padanya. Gadis itu hanya berkata jika dia menemukan mayat ayahnya di ruang kerja dan menelepon ICA ketika pagi menjelang. Setelah itu otomatis semua orang percaya padanya. Lagipula dia bukanlah penjahat yang harus ikut sesi interogasi, jadi kebenaran itu tetap aman di dalam kepalanya. Tidak tersentuh sama sekali.  
Seira sudah bertekad akan menangkap pembunuh itu dengan tangannya sendiri, dan dia terus berusaha untuk melakukannya. Dia punya petunjuk yang disembunyikannya, yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahnya kepadanya. Dan gadis itu yakin, jika ayahnya telah memintanya secara pribadi untuk menangkap keparat itu.  
Dengan pengawasan penuh dari ICA, perkembangan Ahn Seira terus dipantau. Gadis itu jenius, seperti sang ayah. Dia menyelesaikan pendidikannya dengan waktu yang sangat cepat dan salah seorang yang amat berbakat di bidang menembak. Atas dasar semua itu, Seira yang sudah sangat hapal dengan seluk beluk ICA segera saja diangkat menjadi direktur oleh direktur ICA yang terdahulu ketika masa pensiunnya datang. Dan Seira menyambutnya dengan senang hati.  
Kini, bahkan misinya sedang berjalan dan tampaknya dia cukup bisa dibilang sukses melakukannya. Pembunuh ayahnya sudah berada di jangkauannya. Dekat, amat sangat dekat. Seira bahkan bisa membunuhnya juga jika dia mau, dan tak akan ada yang protes tentang itu karena dia adalah buronan ICA. Tapi tidak, Seira juga menginginkan komplotannya yang lain. Pria itu harus menjadi pionnya untuk menangkap seluruh anggota organisasi buronan ICA. Kim Jongwoon, pria itu masih terlalu berharga untuk dihabisi begitu saja.  
"Seira eonnie,"  
Sebuah suara lirih memanggilnya dari kegelapan kamar. Seira secepatnya menghapus airmatanya dengan selimut. Menepis segala hal yang tadi dipikirkannya. Kemudian berpura-pura bersikap seperti biasa.  
"Ne?" dia menyahut dengan nada polos.  
Jaeyoon menggeliat di kasurnya. "Kau terbangun?"  
"Aku harus ke kamar mandi,"  
"Oh,"  
"Tidur sana, Jaeyoon~ah,"  
"Aku memang mau melanjutkan tidurku," Jaeyoon menggerutu rendah.  
Seira tidak menanggapi lagi. Dia memilih untuk bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke dapur, mengambil segelas air untuk membasahi tenggorokannya. Sekaligus untuk menyegarkan pikirannya dari hantu pengingat masa lalunya. Setelahnya, gadis itu hanya duduk terpekur di kursi meja makan. Menikmati suasana kesendirian di antara keremangan ruangan itu.  
Memiliki kehidupan seperti sekarang ini membuatnya jarang sekali mendapat kesempatan untuk sendirian. Diam-diam Seira merindukan kamarnya yang sepi di asrama ICA. Gadis itu menghela napas berat. Menyeka keringat yang ada di dahinya sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Pikirannya bertumpuk antara jadwalnya sebagai artis dan tanggung jawabnya untuk menangkap buruan ICA. Sama sekali bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk dipikirkan.  
Dia sudah mendengarkan berkali-kali rekaman yang telah dicopy oleh Gyuna ke komputernya pribadi di ICA. Tapi tetap saja petunjuk yang bisa ditemukannya hanya sebatas yang mereka bahas di diskusi kemarin. Tidak ada lagi hal lain, kecuali fakta bahwa pimpinan organisasi itu memerintahkan sesuatu pada mereka. Itu artinya Seira harus bergerak secepat mungkin, sebelum misi apapun yang ditugaskan pada mereka bisa terlaksana. Tapi kembali lagi, masalah terbesarnya adalah bagaimana cara mengetahui kapan mereka akan melakukan misi itu? Dan siapa saja yang terlibat?  
"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan,"  
Sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja mengejutkan Seira. Sejak tadi nampaknya tidak habis-habis orang yang memergokinya. Sosok tinggi Sohee muncul dari arah pintu kamarnya. Menyebabkan perasaan lega memenuhi dada Seira. Benar, siapa lagi yang mungkin berkata seperti itu? Memang hanya Sohee yang nyaris bisa membaca apapun yang sedang dipikirkan maupun dirasakannya.  
"Tidak bisa," Seira menjawabnya dengan gumaman.  
Sohee berjalan ke arah gadis itu, mengambil kursi di sebelah Seira dan kemudian duduk. Merangkul bahu Seira dengan gerakan yang menenangkan.  
"Nanti kau sakit."  
Seira tersenyum kecil. Dia balik merangkulkan tangannya pada pinggang gadis itu, seolah sedang bermanja pada ibunya. Kepribadian Sohee memang lebih dewasa daripada Seira, dan fakta jika mereka sudah bersahabat lama semenjak di asrama ICA membuat keduanya sangat dekat.  
"IGC itu akan segera terungkap," Sohee berbisik pada Seira. Menyebabkan tawa kecil keluar dari bibir sahabatnya.  
"Jalannya masih panjang tahu, dengan 9 orang target berbayang. IGC ini lebih rumit lagi."  
IGC atau Information that Give a Complication adalah kode bagi mereka, anggota ICA, sebagai sebutan bagi kasus yang rumit dan membawa komplikasi berat. Setelah rapat di markas mereka, Gyuna bahkan dengan frustasi menyebut kasus kali ini bukan cuma IGC, tapi IGGC, Information that Give a Great Complication.  
"Apa yang membuatmu terbangun dini hari ini, Seira~aa?"  
Seira terdiam sejenak. "Hmm, mimpi buruk,"  
Sohee mengangguk samar. "Aku bisa menebak mimpi apa itu,"  
Tubuh Seira tersentak sedikit. Sohee memang tahu tentang hal itu, namun semuanya hanyalah rahasia di antara mereka. Dan Seira tidak ingin membicarakan apapun lagi, terutama sekarang.  
"Jangan bicarakan, oke?"  
Sohee tak menjawab. Dia memang selalu seperti itu. Menahan segala pertanyaannya pada Seira dan lebih memilih untuk melihat jawabannya dari sikap gadis itu. Cukup pengertian untuk tidak meminta Seira menjawabnya secara langsung.  
"Jadi... apa rencanamu untuk IGC kali ini?" tanya Sohee ingin tahu.  
Seira mendongak, menatap ke arah mata teduh Sohee dan menggeleng. "Entahlah,"  
"Kau tentu tidak berpikir untuk menyusup masuk ke dorm mereka kan?" tanya Sohee penuh selidik. "Untuk mencari informasi secara cepat."  
"Aku sempat memikirkan itu,"  
Sohee melotot. "Tidak!" tolaknya keras. "Tidak ada penyusupan macam itu."  
"Yang kuinginkan bukan penyusupan tertutup, tapi lebih ke penyamaran terbuka," jawab Seira kalem seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Sohee.  
"Itu..." Sohee berpikir dengan cepat "Tetap beresiko tinggi."  
"Jelaskan pemikiranmu," pinta Seira, masih keras kepala dengan rencananya.  
Sohee memandangnya dengan tegas. "Kau tahu kalau penyusupan terbuka seperti itu pasti ada saksi, dan saksinya malah bisa jadi anggota organisasi itu sendiri. Meninggalkan penyadap dalam bentuk apapun akan menyebabkan resiko dari penyamaran kita meningkat tajam. Anggota organisasi itu pastilah tidak akan sembrono, dan jika alat penyadap itu ketahuan..." gadis itu menatap tajam mata Seira, langsung membuat keinginan menyanggah dari gadis itu menjadi goyah. "Kecurigaan mereka pada kita, ICA, sebagai badan yang sudah menyelidiki mereka sejak dulu pastilah menjadi boomerang untuk kita nantinya."  
Seira menghembuskan napasnya. "Kau benar,"  
"Jadi lupakan itu,"  
"Dan artinya kita harus mulai menyusun strategi yang baru,"

.

.

.

Kwon Sohee, gadis itu telah bekerja di ICA sejak usianya menginjak delapan belas tahun. Saat itu, bertemu dengan Ahn Seira adalah sesuatu yang istimewa baginya. Bertemu dengan salah satu gadis paling berbakat di lapangan dan berotak jenius itu membuat Sohee sadar jika dirinya masih jauh dari kriteria pantas untuk mengimbangi Seira.  
Tapi segera saja rasa mindernya itu teratasi karena kepercayaan yang Seira berikan untuknya. Sebagai ilmuwan muda ICA, Sohee sudah banyak menyumbangkan kemampuan otaknya untuk mengembangkan teknologi ICA. Hingga kini, hasil kontribusinya untuk ICA termasuk dengan mesin pencari global yang digunakan oleh ICA untuk melacak berbagai hal dalam kecepatan dua detik perproses pemilahan informasi. Sangat efektif dibanding mesin pencari biasa yang seringkali terbatas dalam pengambilan informasi. Tapi dengan program buatan Sohee, informasi apapun bisa ditampilkan sekalipun itu berada di database milik pemerintah negara lain dan terproteksi. Tinggal memanggil Seira untuk membuka proteksinya, dan informasi itu bisa dilihat, bahkan diedarkan di surat kabar besok pagi jika mereka mau.  
Namun lebih daripada apa yang orang lain lihat pada diri Sohee, Seira menghargai Sohee bukan hanya dari hal-hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh gadis itu, melainkan dari pertemanan mereka. Sohee yang sikapnya cenderung tenang mampu mengimbangi sikap Seira yang terkadang meledak-ledak dan sulit ditebak. Dan kedekatan mereka terus berlanjut hingga Seira menjabat sebagai direktur ICA dan Sohee terpilih sebagai wakilnya atas berbagai pertimbangan.  
Gadis itu kini merenung di kantornya di ICA yang tenang, tepat satu jam sebelum diskusi mereka tentang IGC kasus ini akan dimulai lagi.  
Dari sekian banyak penyelidikan yang bisa Sohee dapatkan tentang sifat-sifat member Super Junior, yang memiliki celah untuk dicurigai paling besar adalah Kim Kibum. Pria berumur 23 tahun itu dikabarkan memiliki IQ yang jenius, sekitar 140. Terlebih sikap Kibum cenderung tertutup dan sering menghindari sorotan kamera yang tidak resmi. Pria itu patut dicurigai dan masuk dalam daftar paling atas untuk penyelidikan.  
Tetapi ketika Sohee menghilangkan segala macam hal beresiko yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengadakan penyelidikan lebih lanjut terhadap target, hasilnya adalah nihil. Tidak ada satupun usaha tanpa resiko. Jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus mengambil resiko ini dan terus maju, lalu bertindak sehati-hati mungkin. Karena salah langkah sekali saja, bukan hanya lepasnya target mereka yang dikhawatirkan oleh Sohee, tapi juga tentang nyawa mereka semua.  
Dalam hal ini, satu orang yang akan maju paling depan untuk melakukan penyelidikan langsung pastilah Seira. Dan hal itulah yang paling dihindari oleh Sohee sebisa mungkin. Sudah cukup rasanya sahabatnya mempertaruhkan segala kemampuan aktingnya untuk menjadi kekasih dari target utama mereka. Kali ini, Sohee tidak bisa lagi membiarkan Seira bergerak lebih jauh. Sekalipun dia tahu jika Seira lah yang paling berani dan paling mengerti situasinya, tapi Sohee tetap menginginkan Seira dalam keadaan aman.

.

.

.

"Jadi, yang paling mencurigakan menurutmu adalah Kibum oppa?" tanya Gyuna memastikan.  
Seperti biasa, untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang sifatnya lebih krusial, mereka lebih memilih untuk berada di markas mereka di ICA. Karena itu, hari ini sebelum berangkat untuk jadwal KBS Open Concert, seluruh gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengadakan rapat di sana. Berhubung dalam acara itu Super Junior juga ikut hadir sebagai pengisi acaranya.  
"Ya," Sohee mengangguk. "Kau tahu bukan jika Kibum oppa nyaris anti sosial?"  
"Dia tidak anti sosial," sanggah Jaeyoon. "Hanya sifatnya yang tertutup."  
"Dan jarang bergaul dengan orang lain. Pertemanannya tidak terlalu banyak, begitulah yang kutahu," Aram menambahkan cepat-cepat.  
Seira mengetik pada layar komputernya dengan cepat lalu mendongak. "Siapa yang punya dugaan lain?" dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penghuni ruangan.  
Jaeyoon mengangkat bahunya sambil menggeleng. "Aku harus benar-benar dekat dengan mereka sebelum bisa menganalisis sesuatu." jawabnya dengan nada menyesal.  
Gyuna juga ikut-ikutan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku terfokus dengan beberapa taktik penyadapan yang bisa kurancang, jadi aku tidak bisa menduga-duga."  
"Aku ingin menyelidiki Leeteuk oppa lebih dalam, tidak bisa menduga apapun tentang anggota yang lainnya itu." Aram berbicara dengan lirih.  
Sohee memandang agak tajam pada gadis itu. "Hati-hati, Aram~aa," pesannya. "Dia sudah target utama sekarang, bisa jadi tempatmu nanti seperti Seira,"  
Aram mengangguk. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat tegar, tapi Sohee yakin jika Aram ragu-ragu untuk melakukannya. Gadis itu termasuk pemula, dan kasus rumit macam ini malah jadi tanggungan pertamanya. Sempat terpikir oleh Sohee untuk mengeluarkan Aram dari lingkaran penyamaran ini, namun Seira menolaknya. Daya tarik Aram adalah kepolosannya, dan Seira memanfaatkan itu untuk image Amethyst, dan mengurangi setiap kecurigaan jika mereka bukanlah girl group sungguhan. Lagipula Aram termasuk penyimpan rahasia yang baik, jadi tidak masalah soal pengalamannya sebagai pemula. Gadis itu hanya harus mengikuti setiap instruksi, dan segalanya aman.  
"Chanmi~ah, bagaimana denganmu? Punya dugaan?"  
Chanmi terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menggeleng. "Begini, aku sudah seperti bersahabat dekat dengan Donghae oppa, tapi masalahnya adalah dia sama sekali tidak mencurigakan bagiku. Eunhyuk oppa juga. Jadi aku agak bingung mau melimpahkan kecurigaanku pada siapa," gadis itu meringis.  
"Cukup rangkum itu dalam satu kalimat jika kau tidak mencurigai siapapun, Chanmi~ah," Seira mendelik. "Sohee? Targetmu hanya Kibum oppa saja?"  
"Aku baru memikirkan kemungkinan untuk Kibum oppa," sahut Sohee. "Sulit memikirkan yang lainnya lagi. Kau sendiri tahu jika aku bukan penganalisis maupun perancang strategi digital kan?”  
"Aku juga bukan penganalisis, Sohee~ah." keluh Chanmi. "Ini semua harusnya jadi pekerjaan Jaeyoon saja,"  
Jaeyoon menghela napasnya. "Target berbayang kita sembilan orang. Kau pikir sekalipun aku penganalisis akan bisa mengungkap semuanya? Butuh waktu lama, dan sementara kita tidak punya itu."  
"Bagi tugas adalah yang terbaik," Gyuna setuju.  
Chanmi memberi pandangan memohon pada dua orang itu. "Dramaku, itu saja sudah melelahkan sekali,"  
"Wah itu di luar tanggung jawab ICA," tukas Gyuna, agak sengit. "Itu dihitung sebagai personalitas, aku sendiri masih punya kontrak sebagai MC Music Bank."  
"Jangan lupakan CF-ku," gumam Aram.  
Sohee menatap mereka semua dengan sorot menegur. "Kembali ke topik kita!"  
Seira mengangguk. Tampak cukup puas dengan diskusi mereka meskipun hasilnya tidak terlalu banyak. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Penyelidikan kita kembangkan dengan pola melebar saja." dia membuat pola dari udara kosong. "Selidiki dulu Leeteuk oppa dan Kibum oppa, lalu perlahan dekati yang lain. Ambil sebanyak apapun informasi dari sana. Tapi ingat, bertindak dengan normal. Tidak boleh timbul kecurigaan, dan tidak ada tingkah terburu-buru di sini. Semuanya jelas?"  
"Ye,"

.

.

.

Suasana dorm Super Junior pagi itu masih sangat hening. Barangkali bukan hal yang aneh mengingat jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul enam pagi dan beberapa member mereka punya jadwal hingga tengah malam. Hanya ada dua orang yang sudah terbangun, dan keduanya kini sama-sama tidak berbicara apapun, seseorang yang duduk santai di meja makan sementara salah satunya sedang sibuk bekerja di dapur.  
Leeteuk mengaduk kopi di cangkirnya dengan gerakan pelan. Menghirup aromanya yang harum sambil mencoba untuk merilekskan dirinya.  
"Jadi," dirinya memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka. "Kau yakin masih mau ikut untuk perintah satu itu?"  
Dia tidak akan menyebut apapun secara gamblang sekarang. Tidak mau mengambil resiko jika ada yang mendengar mereka secara tidak langsung dan mengetahui apapun yang mereka bicarakan.  
Seorang pria yang sedang menuangkan masakannya dari wajan yang masih panas mengangguk. "Aku ingin bersenang-senang sedikit. Di sini agak membosankan."  
"Dan partnermu? Jangan berpikir untuk bekerja sendirian, Ryeowook~ah,"  
Ryeowook menyeringai. "Padahal aku ingin kabur sendirian saja untuk melaksanakannya."  
Leeteuk melotot marah. "Tidak, tidak! Walaupun kau bisa mengamankan dirimu, aku tetap lebih percaya jika kau didampingi seorang lagi." tukasnya.  
Dengan acuh Ryeowook mengedikkan bahunya. "Siapa saja yang berminat untuk ikut memangnya?"  
"Salah satunya bukan aku, sepertinya. Ada jadwal di sini yang tidak bisa kutinggal." Leeteuk menyeruput kopinya. Lalu menatap pada pria yang usianya empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu.  
Dengan santai Ryeowook duduk dan menyajikan hasil masakannya di depan mereka. Uap masih mengepul dari piringnya. Tapi Leeteuk sedang tidak berminat untuk mencicipi. Padahal kalau dilihat-lihat, masakan sang eternal maknae Super Junior itu terlihat sangat menggugah selera.  
"Kalau begitu aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan seseorang selain kau, hyung."  
"Pastikan kalian melakukannya dengan benar. Harus bersih, oke?"  
Ryeowook mendelik tak suka. Menggembungkan pipinya sebagai tanda tidak terima. "Kapan aku pernah melakukan sesuatu dan hasilnya cacat?"  
Leeteuk menghela napasnya. "Bukan begitu, tapi kali ini mereka akan ikut mengejarmu nantinya."  
Sambil mengunyah makanannya, Ryeowook melempar pandangan mengejek.  
"Cih, mereka kan lambat. Kapan mereka pernah bisa menyentuh kita?" Suaranya terdengar meremehkan.  
Sorot mata Leeteuk berubah tajam. "Jangan remehkan mereka, Ryeowook~ah. Sekalipun mereka tidak pernah menyentuh kita, tapi penyamaran kita di sini bisa terancam bahaya. Aku tidak menginginkan kemungkinan apapun yang bisa membuat mereka mendapatkan celah untuk mencurigai kita."  
"Mereka memang sudah lama mencurigai kita, hyung." tukas Ryeowook.  
"Tapi tidak secara langsung. Maksudku adalah kecurigaan pada identitas kita sebagai artis."  
"Aku kan tidak bodoh untuk menunjukkan wajahku secara terang-terangan," Ryeowook mendengus.  
"Kalau begitu sudah kuputuskan jika kau tidak waras pada saat itu." Leeteuk tertawa kecil, lalu mengacak rambut cokelat Ryeowook.  
"Yak!" Pria itu memprotes. "Jangan rusak hairstyle-ku!"

.

.

.

Di ruang ganti untuk KBS Open Concert, sebelum para gadis dari Amethyst muncul ke panggung untuk tampil, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan itu terbuka tanpa ketukan sebelumnya. Memperlihatkan beberapa wajah tampan yang sudah akrab dengan mereka dan tersenyum jahil lalu masuk tanpa ragu-ragu.  
"Girl only, Donghae oppa," Chanmi menunjuk ke arah kertas bertanda di pintu ruangan itu.  
Donghae tersenyum samar sebelum merangkul gadis itu. Dia tidak masuk ke sini sendirian, tapi bersama setengah dari member Super Junior. Membuat ruangan itu tiba-tiba riuh oleh obrolan ringan yang hadir di sana-sini. Penampilan mereka masih setengah jam lagi, jadi ada baiknya berjalan-jalan untuk mengusir kebosanan.  
Leeteuk sedang berbicara dengan Gyuna, lalu beberapa saat kemudian mereka tertawa. Sedangkan Sohee dan Eunhyuk berfoto bersama. Tampak akrab dan ceria. Donghae jarang melihat Sohee dekat dengan anggota Super Junior yang lain. Paling banyak hanya interaksi ketika mereka bertemu, selebihnya gadis itu agak tertutup. Seperti versi wanita dari Kibum.  
Di ujung ruangan, Yesung memeluk Seira yang duduk di kursinya dengan nyaman. Mengacuhkan wajah tampan yang kini sedang menatapnya. Gadis itu tetap memegang ponselnya dengan acuh. Sementara di sampingnya ada Jaeyoon yang sedang menceritakan sesuatu pada Sungmin. Dan si pemalu Han Aram yang merengut pada Heechul setelah diusili barusan.  
"Kalian datang menganggu kami saja," Chanmi bicara dengan nada menyindir.  
Donghae menoleh pada gadis itu. Dia dan Chanmi sudah dekat sejak lama. Mereka bersahabat dekat dan sering berbagi cerita.  
"Benarkah?" dia menyahut, pura-pura terkejut.  
Dengan agak sadis gadis itu mencubit lengannya. "Ne, lagipula mau apa sih oppa datang ke ruang ganti wanita? Berniat mengintip?"  
Donghae memasang wajah tidak terima mendengar tuduhan itu. "Kalau saja aku berniat mengintip, aku pasti datang ke sini sejak satu jam yang lalu." Dia melirik pada tubuh Chanmi yang sudah berbalut outfit.  
Gadis itu terkekeh. Lalu menarik Donghae ke kursi terdekat.  
"Tahu tidak, rating dramaku naik cukup banyak pada minggu ini." adunya pada pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Oppa menontonnya tidak?"  
Donghae meringis lalu menggeleng. "Aku ada jadwal ketika itu, jadi aku melewatkannya." jujurnya.  
"Sudah kuduga,"  
"Lain kali aku pasti menontonmu, Nona Choi, jangan marah begitu,"  
"Ya, ya, Tuan Lee. Tapi terkadang janjimu itu patut dipertanyakan ketulusannya. Aku tidak mau oppa terpaksa melakukannya," Tangan Chanmi bersedekap di depan dadanya.  
"Yah," Donghae menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan memohon. "Aku jadi serba salah kalau begitu,"  
"Biarkan saja,"  
"Eh, Chanmi~ah, tapi aktingmu bagus sekali kok. Oppa cukup terkesan dengan gayamu yang manja di drama itu, padahal biasanya kau kan tidak bisa manja,"  
"Jinjja?" Mata Chanmi membulat.  
"Ne, untuk gadis serampangan sepertimu, sepertinya peran itu cukup sulit."  
"Aish, oppa!" Gadis itu memukul lengan Donghae. "Kau niat atau tidak memujiku?"  
"Aku cukup objektif, Chanmi~ah," Donghae membela diri.  
Chanmi mencibir.  
"Hei, coba lihat pasangan itu," Donghae menunjuk ke tempat Yesung dan Seira.  
"Hmm? Kenapa?"  
Donghae terkekeh. "Terkadang aku iri dengan mereka." Dia memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana Yesung kini sedang mengelus pipi Seira sambil berbicara dengan gadis itu. Bisa melihat dengan jelas pancaran kasih sayang di mata Yesung untuk kekasihnya. Hyung-nya memang orang yang perhatian, tapi ketika bersama seorang gadis, Yesung biasanya cenderung bersikap sangat pasif. Nampaknya kini seolah-olah Seira lah yang bisa membuat Yesung menjadi lebih 'aktif' padanya.  
"Kalau begitu oppa carilah seorang gadis dan jadikan dia kekasihmu," saran Chanmi.  
"Tunggu saatnya," Donghae tersenyum simpul pada gadis itu. Secara tidak langsung membuat Chanmi merasakan getaran asing di dalam dirinya yang segera ditepisnya cepat-cepat.  
"Oppa memangnya sudah punya incaran?" tanyanya dengan agak penasaran.  
"Sudah,"  
"Siapa?" Kali ini Chanmi memajukan tubuhnya.  
Donghae hanya tertawa pelan dan mengacak poni gadis itu. "Rahasia. Aku akan memberitahukannya kapan-kapan."  
"Yak!" Chanmi membetulkan poninya dengan wajah kesal. "Jahat sekali, padahal aku penasaran." rengutnya.  
"Kau mengenalnya kok," jawab Donghae tanpa menatap gadis itu.  
Alis Chanmi bertaut. Entah mengapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegub agak cepat.  
"Aku sedang tidak berminat main tebak-tebakan." tukasnya agak gugup.  
"Ya sudah, nanti kau juga pasti tahu kok."

.

.

.

"Wajahmu pucat."  
Yesung mengelus pelan pipi Seira. Memberi pandangan menegur pada gadis itu.  
"Pasti karena make-up," elak Seira halus. Berusaha tersenyum lebar pada kekasihnya. Tapi Yesung menggeleng. Menangkup kedua pipinya.  
"Ada lingkaran hitam juga di bawah matamu."  
"Oppa," gadis itu merengek.  
"Kau sakit?"  
Tak punya banyak pilihan, Seira akhirnya mengangguk. "Kelelahan. Itu saja kok."  
Yesung berdecak. "Kau kurang istirahat. Memangnya kalian banyak jadwal?" pria itu bertanya dengan nada heran.  
Seira mengelus tengkuknya. "Tidak. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku memang sulit untuk tidur nyenyak."  
"Kenapa?" Yesung mengernyit. Menatap penuh perhatian pada kedua manik Seira.  
Gadis itu menurunkan tangan Yesung yang masih berada di pipinya. Mengelusnya pelan.  
"Hmm, cuma mimpi buruk, entahlah," Dia mengangkat bahu.  
"Seira~aa, kau bisa bercerita pada oppa," ujar Yesung sambil menghela napasnya. "Mimpi tentang apa?"  
Seira terdiam.  
Tentang kau yang membunuh ayahku, batinnya menjawab sinis. Tapi dia hanya menggeleng pelan. Tidak mau berlama-lama menatap mata Yesung, sorot matanya meredup, berusaha terkesan seolah dia lelah.  
"Tidak tahu, yang jelas aku tidak menyukai mimpi itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya."  
Yesung memandangnya dengan khawatir. "Mungkin kita harus ke dokter nanti."  
"Mwo?" Seira tersentak. "Aku tidak perlu ke dokter, oppa."  
"Kau bisa benar-benar sakit nantinya, Seira~aa. Oppa akan menemanimu." Yesung bersikeras.  
Gadis itu menghela napas keras sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Sadar jika usahanya hanya sia-sia belaka untuk mematahkan keinginan Yesung. Pria itu tak akan menyerah sebelum bisa menyeretnya ke dokter sesegera mungkin.  
Setelah itu, pintu ruang ganti kembali terbuka. Kali ini yang muncul adalah salah satu staf panggung, yang memanggil seluruh anggota Amethyst untuk pergi ke backstage dan meminta Super Junior juga bersiap-siap setelah ini.  
Yesung mengecup pucuk kepala Seira sebelum gadis itu melambai dan tersenyum padanya, kemudian beranjak untuk meninggalkan ruang ganti itu. Beberapa anggota Super Junior juga menyemangati gadis-gadis itu dengan gurauan-gurauan dan seruan keras.

.

.

.

"Ehm, oppa?"  
"Hmm?"  
Seira menggerakkan tubuhnya di dalam pelukan Yesung. Lama-lama merasa risih dalam posisi seperti itu. Terlebih mereka sekarang masih berada di lorong apartemennya. Bisa jadi ada tetangga yang memergoki mereka.  
"Ini sudah malam, oppa tidak mau pulang?" Gadis itu menghela napas.  
Setelah penampilan mereka selesai di KBS Open Concert, Yesung benar-benar menepati kata-katanya untuk menemani Seira ke rumah sakit. Walau sebenarnya gadis itu sudah nyaris kabur sebelumnya, tapi dengan cepat Yesung bisa menemukannya. Tepat sesaat sebelum Seira meninggalkan ruang ganti untuk pulang dan menyerah dengan kemauan kekasihnya.  
Tapi sesampainya mereka di apartemen Seira, alih-alih pulang ke dormnya sendiri, pria itu malah memeluknya. Tampak enggan untuk beranjak dan melepaskan Seira.  
Yesung terkekeh pelan. "Kau mengusir oppa?"  
"Ne,"  
Perlahan tangan Yesung yang melingkar erat di tubuh Seira mengendur, memberi jarak di antara mereka. Pria itu menatap tepat ke mata Seira.  
"Kau harus janji akan meminum vitamin yang diberikan dokter, oke?"  
"Yaksok," Seira tersenyum sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.  
Yesung membalas senyum gadis itu. Mengelus pelan rambut panjang Seira yang berwarna hitam dan memajukan tubuhnya. Mengecup sayang kening gadis itu sebelum dia benar-benar melepas pelukannya.  
"Istirahat yang baik, Seira~aa. Oppa pulang dulu,"  
Seira mengangguk, menepuk-nepuk bahu Yesung. "Hati-hati, oppa,"  
"Ne,"  
Yesung membalikkan badannya. Tapi baru dua langkah pria itu menjauh, dia menengok ke arah Seira lagi.  
"Seira~aa," panggilnya. "Aku mencintaimu." Sambil tersenyum lebar, dia melambai pada gadis itu dan berjalan menjauh. Seira masih bisa melihat sosok tegapnya sampai akhirnya Yesung memasuki lift di ujung koridor. Kemudian gadis itu menghela napas keras-keras. Terdiam di depan pintu dengan tatapan kosong.  
Dia sejujurnya tidak pernah mengerti mengapa dirinya mau terjun dalam kegilaan macam ini. Berakting sebagai seorang gadis manis kekasih dari Yesung selama nyaris setahun. Entahlah apa yang bisa membuatnya bisa bertahan selama ini. Mungkin gadis lain rela melakukan apa saja jika bisa merasakan posisinya, menjadi kekasih dari pria tampan itu. Tapi Seira? Itu berarti dia harus terus berdekatan dengan sosok yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya di dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Pembunuh yang menembak ayahnya hingga mati.  
Seira tak pernah berharap bisa menatap kedua mata kelam itu dalam jarak sedekat barusan. Dan itu bukan pertama kali untuknya. Namun dibanding segala kebenciannya terhadap kilau di kedua obsidian kelam milik Yesung yang dulu pernah dilihatnya dihiasi oleh napsu membunuh, sorot itu kini benar-benar berbeda. Tatapan teduh itu terkadang nyaris membuatnya... terhanyut?  
Bahkan kadang-kadang Seira merasa nyaman berada di dekat Yesung. Seolah ada perasaan tulus yang membuatnya bertindak natural selayaknya kekasih sungguhan pada pria itu. Gadis itu bergidik ngeri. Mengenyahkan pikiran itu secepat yang dia bisa dan merasa jijik karena dia telah memikirkannya meski hanya sejenak. Tidak. Dia hanya melakukan yang seharusnya, yaitu berakting sebaik-baiknya. Maka wajar jika lama-lama dia terbiasa dengan hal ini. Bukan berarti Seira juga memiliki sesuatu yang khusus pada Yesung. Dia tidak boleh sedikitpun menaruh ketertarikan pada buronannya. Dia tidak akan bertindak bodoh semacam itu karena akan berakibat fatal untuknya.   
Namun satu hal yang dia tak pernah tahu adalah, ketika dia telah membuat sang buronan yang jatuh cinta padanya, itulah hal terfatal yang sudah terlanjur dilakukannya.

.

.

.

"Yesung hyung,"  
Suara datar itu memanggil Yesung tepat ketika pria itu baru saja menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kamarnya. Seperti penyambutan untuknya, namun tidak memiliki kesan sebagai sambutan yang hangat. Dengan tenang Yesung mengabaikannya. Menaruh jaket dan tasnya terlebih dahulu, barulah dia berpaling pada sosok yang kini memperhatikannya sembari bersandar di lemari pakaian. Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya dan memberi sorot bertanya.  
"Tentang perintah pimpinan," sosok itu berkata pelan. "Aku akan melaksanakannya. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan menemaniku."  
Yesung mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Menatap sosok itu lekat-lekat.  
"Aku tidak tahu jika tanggalnya sudah ditentukan."  
"Memang belum, sebenarnya." Sosok itu mengakui.  
"Jadi ini hanya pembicaraan awal?"  
"Perencanaan sebetulnya. Aku mengambil alih tugas ini sepenuhnya."  
Yesung terdiam, kemudian dia mengangguk paham.  
"Kerjakan saja. Aku hanya mendampingimu kan?"  
Sosok itu mengangguk pelan, dan tertawa. "Kau hanya diinginkan Leeteuk hyung untuk pengamanan."  
"Aku bahkan lebih suka untuk tidak ikut terjun dalam tugas ini." sahut Yesung enteng.  
"Tidak bisa," sosok itu menatap tajam padanya. "Aku lebih nyaman bekerja denganmu."  
Sudut-sudut bibir Yesung tertarik sedikit. Memperlihatkan seringainya. Saat ini, hilang sudah image pria itu sebagai seseorang yang lembut. Yang ada hanyalah kesan mematikan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Bagaikan pantulan berbeda dari dirinya.  
"Terserah padamu," ujarnya. "Kita hanya perlu menghabisinya saja kan? Selama kita yakin dia belum buka mulut."  
"Benar, ini memang tugas yang mudah kok,"  
"Tapi kau tampak bersemangat untuk tugas ini, Kim Ryeowook,"  
Dalam kegelapan kamar itu, sosok Ryeowook mendekat pada Yesung. Memberi penglihatan lebih jelas terhadap figurnya yang mungil dan matanya yang kini berkilat jahil ketika menatap Yesung.  
"Oh, aku hanya ingin mendapatkan sedikit hiburan,"

.

.

.

"Seira eonnie,"  
"Hmm?" Gadis itu memandang Jaeyoon yang memanggilnya barusan. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi.  
Dorm mereka sedang sepi saat ini. Hanya ada tiga orang yang bebas jadwal. Seira, Jaeyoon, dan Gyuna yang sedang tertidur di kamar.  
"Aku mencari tahu perkembangan kasus bandar obat terlarang itu dan aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik."  
Alis Seira mengerut. Rasa penasarannya bangkit. "Apa itu?"  
Tangan Jaeyoon bergerak. Mengisyaratkan Seira untuk mendekat padanya. Menunjuk ke layar komputer dan berkas yang sedang dianalisis olehnya.  
"Dia, Shim Seokyung, juga ternyata terlibat dengan beberapa mafia dan punya gudang senjata selundupan di bagian tenggara Pulau Jeju, di ruang bawah tanah villa pribadinya. Gudang itu terbongkar ketika beberapa agen ICA datang untuk melakukan pemeriksaan, sekaligus penggeledahan." Jaeyoon mengklik sebuah gambar rumah besar dengan pemandangan indah di sekelilingnya dan sebuah ruangan gelap yang tampaknya amat tertutup. Ruangan itu berisi peti-peti yang diyakini Seira adalah senjata.  
"Lanjutkan," Gadis itu menyimak baik-baik sekarang.  
"Menurut penelusuranku pribadi, daftar mafia yang terkait dengan penyelundupan senjata itu sebagian besar adalah mafia di luar Korea Selatan. Sementara itu memang kutemukan ada dua nama yang berada di daftar mafia yang masih kita buru. Arus perdagangan senjata itu baru terungkap dari analisis Yeonhee, teman sedivisiku dulu, dan wah ketika aku berhasil mengurai jalur perdagangannya, termasuk mendapatkan salah satu nama jelas dari penjual senjata itu, ada salah satu pembelian senjata ilegal yang rupanya alamat pengirimannya mengacu ke sekitar Seoul. Baru-baru ini,"  
Tubuh Seira sontak saja menegang. Pandangannya mengikuti alur data yang sedang disuguhkan di komputer milik Jaeyoon.  
"Kau dapat nama penerimanya?"  
"Alamatnya sudah kucek, ada di dekat perbatasan Seoul." Jaeyoon tersenyum kecil. "Dan itu ternyata adalah tanah kosong untuk pembangunan sebuah perumahan. Masih dalam bentuk konstruksi. Sementara namanya," Gadis itu menggeleng dengan menyesal. "Anonim. Itu nama palsu. Dalam daftar registrasi penduduk yang kubuka dari jaringan data pencatatan sipil di Korea Selatan, nama Kwang Hyunsik tidak terdaftar dalam era ini. Ada beberapa nama Kwang Hyunsik yang kutemukan. Dua sudah meninggal, sementara satunya lagi malah masih balita. Pencarian ini nihil."  
"Kau tadinya berpikir jika pengiriman senjata ini ditujukan untuk mereka?"  
Jaeyoon mengangguk. "Tidak ada salahnya mencari. Tapi setelah gagal begini, aku malah makin meragukan jika mereka yang memesan senjata itu."  
Seira mengernyit. "Kenapa?"  
Dengan raut kecewa Jaeyoon memperlihatkan satu buah senjata laras panjang berwarna hitam mengilap di layar. Ukurannya cukup besar dengan deskripsi berat lebih dari satu kilogram. Dan memakai jenis peluru kaliber yang panjangnya saja dua setengah sentimeter. Itu keluaran terbaru dari Rusia, Seira mengenalinya dari nomor seri yang tertera.  
"AVEZ-ATT 2080 AA. Seri terbaru. Kita mendapatkan kirimannya minggu lalu atas izin dari Jenderal Besar Militer Korea Selatan. Percobaannya baru akan dilakukan seminggu lagi untuk para agen ICA. Dan kurasa, jelas sekali jika senjata macam ini tidak bisa digunakan oleh mereka yang melakukan penyamaran sebagai artis."  
Bahu Seira merosot. Kecewa berat. Dia sendiri tahu tentang senjata itu dan pernah memegangnya satu kali. Sebelum sempat dimasukkan ke ruang penyimpanan di ICA. Memang benar jika senjata itu tipe yang tidak bisa digunakan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.  
"Kau sudah mencoba menelusuri bagian perbankan? Bagaimana dengan rekening pembayaran mereka atas barang ini?" selidik Seira. Dia memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada.  
"Aku mencobanya. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak memakai rekening, justru pembayaran tunai. Itu sebabnya pengiriman senjata itu dilakukan di sebuah tempat yang tidak bisa dilihat orang." jelas Jaeyoon.  
Raut wajah Seira mengeras. Tampaknya gadis itu belum mau menyerah. "Buat surat perintah penangkapan untuk penjual senjata ilegal itu. Lalu berikan padaku untuk kutandatangani." perintahnya.  
"Baik, akan kukerjakan segera." Jaeyoon mengangguk patuh.  
"Dan Jaeyoon~ah, pastikan dia ditangkap sebelum besok jam 12 malam. Aku sendiri yang akan menginterogasinya soal pemesan senjatanya yang satu ini."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jaeyoon benar-benar menepati perintah yang diberikan padanya. Atas surat perintah penangkapan dari Seira, beberapa agen ICA turun tangan untuk melakukan penangkapan penjual senjata ilegal itu. Meski ada beberapa kesulitan, terutama ketika pelacakan alamat yang benar, namun akhirnya tepat sebelum matahari terbenam Henry sudah berhasil mendapatkannya. Pria paruh baya itu kini ditahan di ruang interogasi ICA dan Jaeyoon telah menelepon Seira untuk datang ke gedung itu. Seperti yang diinginkan oleh gadis itu jika interogasinya akan dilakukan olehnya sendiri.  
Sohee yang menyupiri Seira menatap jalanan di depannya dengan wajah serius, namun tanpa emosi.  
"Kau punya feeling yang bagus ya mengenai interogasi ini?" Sohee bertanya tiba-tiba. Mengalihkan kegiatan Seira yang sedang menatap keluar melalui jendela di sebelahnya dan menoleh pada gadis itu.  
Seira tersenyum. "Tidak juga, aku was-was, tapi aku memang punya firasat tentang pengiriman senjata ini."  
"Kau bahkan mengirimkan Henry untuk perburuan hari ini." Sohee berdecak. Sedikit tidak menyukai pilihan Seira yang memberi izin turun lapangan bagi Henry. Bagaimanapun anggota yang sedang menyamar sebaiknya tidak terlibat dengan penangkapan macam itu. Resikonya cukup besar jika ada yang melihat dan mengenali Henry.  
Tapi bukan Seira namanya jika dia tidak bisa memenangkan perdebatan dengan Sohee. Dengan baiknya gadis itu berkilah jika sangat sedikit orang yang mengenali Henry dan mereka membutuhkan pria itu demi menambah keefektifan operasi penangkapan kali ini. Seira menginginkan interogasi itu terlaksana secepatnya, maka tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menghalanginya.  
Mereka turun di parkiran ICA dua puluh menit kemudian, menaiki lift khusus untuk ke bagian kantor yang merupakan tempat bagi tahanan sementara ICA. Sebelum mereka dipindahkan ke penjara sebenarnya.  
Pintu ruangan itu tertutup, dan Seira menariknya dengan keras hingga menjeblak terbuka. Kontan saja membuat beberapa agen yang berada di dalam terkejut melihat kedatangan sosok direktur mereka itu. Wajah cantik Seira tampak diliputi ketegasan yang luar biasa. Dan meskipun penampilannya sama sekali tidak bisa membuat seorang pun takut padanya, tapi hanya dengan merasakan auranya, mereka tahu jika sebaiknya mereka menyingkir dari tempat itu. Kecuali Jaeyoon dan Henry yang masih bertahan di tempat mereka masing-masing.  
Pria paruh baya dengan perut buncit dan wajah berantakan yang berada di depannya sambil menatapnya bengis tidaklah membuat Seira gentar. Gadis itu dengan berani melangkah maju, mendekati sang tahanan sampai wajah mereka sejajar.  
"Lee Wooyoung." ujar Seira, nadanya sama sekali datar. Begitupun dengan wajahnya. "Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang harus kuajukan padamu,"  
"Cih," Pria itu dengan mudahnya memberi pandangan meremehkan pada Seira. "Kau! Anak kecil yang sama sekali tidak berhak untuk menginterogasiku! Polisi sialan! Memangnya mereka sangat miskin sampai meminta gadis ingusan sepertimu menanganiku, hah? Jangan harap aku mau bicara."  
Dengan gerakan perlahan Seira mengeluarkan kartu pengenalnya dari saku blazernya. Menatap tajam pada pria itu lalu menyodorkannya tepat di depan hidungnya.  
"Kalau begitu kenalkan, aku bukan polisi dan aku justru lebih berkuasa dibanding para polisi. Ahn Seira, direktur utama ICA. Punya hak sepenuhnya untuk bertanya padamu sekalipun aku harus mengerahkan cara-cara interogasi khusus seperti yang dilakukan CIA."  
Meskipun penerangan di ruangan itu tidak memadai, hanya berasal dari lampu kecil di atas tahanan, namun semua orang di sana bisa menyaksikan jika pria paruh baya itu memucat.  
"Kau tetap tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku, bocah! Ha! Sekalipun kau adalah direktur ICA, terlalu cepat bagimu untuk mencoba mengorek informasi dariku. Kecuali jika..."  
Seira menaikkan alisnya ketika pandangan pria itu menjelajah di tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah. Ada kilat keserakahan di matanya yang benar-benar membuat Seira nyaris naik darah.  
"Kecuali jika kau mau menjadi pelacurku dalam satu malam, kupikir itu cukup menggiurkan untuk dicoba."  
Seira dengan tenangnya tersenyum setelah kalimat pelecehan itu keluar. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, dengan gerakan nyaris tidak terlihat, tangan kanan Seira melayang, menampar keras pipi pria itu hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah. Suara tamparan yang keras mau tak mau membuat Jaeyoon yang menyaksikannya berjengit kaget. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Seira berbuat seperti itu. Dia melirik Sohee dan Henry yang masih tenang-tenang saja, seolah kejadian barusan bukanlah hal asing lagi bagi mereka.  
Tahanan itu berontak marah di tempatnya. Borgol yang menahan kedua tangan dan kakinya di kursi interogasi membuat pria itu hanya sanggup bergerak-gerak tanpa bisa membalas perbuatan Seira padanya.  
"Dengar, Pak Tua, kau sudah terlalu banyak melihat film-film picisan di mana seseorang sepertiku akan memberikan apa saja untuk sebuah informasi." Suara Seira terdengar sedingin es. "Tapi hal itu kupastikan tidak akan terjadi di sini. Aku tidak keberatan menyilet-nyilet sekujur tubuhmu atau memasukkanmu ke dalam kotak hampa udara asal bisa membuatmu bicara. Kalau kau mau tahu, aku bahkan menyesal sudah membuang-buang tenagaku untukmu barusan."  
"Aku tetap tidak akan memberikan apapun untukmu, sialan!" Pria itu berteriak marah, memandang Seira penuh kebencian dan meludahkan darah di mulutnya tepat di dekat stiletto yang sedang dipakai Seira.  
"Pilihanmu, bukan pilihanku." Gadis itu menoleh pada Henry. "Bawa Tim A masuk, Henry."  
"Siap, Direktur." Henry mengambil sesuatu berbentuk microphone di sakunya, dan berbicara. "Tim A diizinkan masuk."  
Tidak sampai dua menit kemudian, setengah lusin agen dengan senjata laras panjang masuk ke ruangan itu dengan langkah-langkah tegap persis seperti tentara. Mereka berbaris tepat tujuh meter di belakang Seira dan menghadap langsung ke arah Lee Wooyoung. Pria itu menatap mereka semua dengan raut panik.  
"Kalian ingin melakukan hukuman mati di sini?!" Pria itu memekik.  
Dan dengan satu jentikan jari dari Seira, sebuah peluru ditembakkan dari salah satu agen bersenjata itu. Hanya kurang sepersekian sentimeter dari sepatu pria itu, tanpa sedikitpun prospek akan mengenai tubuh Seira.  
Jaeyoon benar-benar terkejut di tempatnya sekarang ini. Secara hukum, penginterogasian tersangka dengan senjata merupakan hal yang dilarang. Namun tampaknya Seira tidak peduli dengan itu. Dia benar-benar menginginkan interogasi ini menuai hasil secepatnya. Memang sudah beredar desas-desus jika ICA sedikit banyak mirip dengan CIA dalam penanganan tahanan mereka. Yaitu melegalkan teknik-teknik seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja, bagi Jaeyoon yang baru saja mengetahui kebenaran desas-desus itu, hal ini tetap membuatnya ngeri. Lagipula dia juga menyadari jika ICA sudah lama menjadi badan pemerintah yang bebas hukum di Korea Selatan. Itu juga sebabnya penemuan Sohee dengan mesin pencarinya tidak mendapatkan larangan apapun. Padahal mengetahui rahasia dari negara lain yang bisa didapatkan oleh mesin pencari itu termasuk pelanggaran internasional yang serius.  
"Nyawamu tidak lebih berharga untukku sebenarnya," Dengan kalem Seira mengangguk. "Tapi tidak, kau tidak akan dibunuh pada sesi ini. Mungkin ini hanya akan membuatmu berubah pikiran. Tembakan tanpa cela dari agenku akan menembus tulang-tulang kakimu. Hanya selusin tembakan, itu tidak akan membahayakan nyawa." Gadis itu menyeringai mengerikan. "Tapi tembakan itu akan membuat keadaan kakimu jadi bahan pertimbangan operasi amputasi bagi dokter. Nah, satu kaki? Atau keduanya sekalian?"  
Seira tersenyum, kali ini dengan manis sekali. Seolah sedang menyapa fansnya.  
"Sialan!" teriak pria itu. Tubuhnya jelas-jelas menggigil ketakutan, apalagi saat Seira sudah bersiap-siap menjentikkan jarinya untuk kedua kali. "GADIS IBLIS!"  
Seira, yang merasa sudah menang, menatap penuh ancaman padanya. Mengabaikan umpatan-umpatan dan usaha pemberontakan dari pria di depannya. Baginya, semakin takut pria itu, maka semakin bagus juga hasil yang akan didapatkannya.  
"Pertanyaannya mudah. Ada sebuah pengiriman senjata AVEZ-ATT 2080 AA, sama seperti yang sedang dipegang oleh Tim A di depanmu itu, yang kau lakukan empat hari yang lalu," gadis itu memulai.  
Tepat dengan hari kepulangan kami ke Seoul setelah SMTown Osaka, batinnya melanjutkan. Tetapi dia menyimpan fakta itu dan menghirup udara di sekitarnya.  
"Beritahu aku, siapa pelangganmu saat itu?"  
"Namanya Kwang Hyunsik! Kau sudah mendapatkan spesifikasi senjata dan tanggalnya, itu tandanya kau pasti juga tahu siapa pemesannya!" pria itu menjawab.  
Seira nyaris menendang kursi interogasi itu jika saja dia tidak buru-buru mengatur kembali tekanan darahnya. Gadis itu menghembuskan napasnya kesal dan memandang kembali ke mata pria itu.  
"Dan sayangnya nama itu adalah nama palsu!"  
"Aku tidak bertanggung jawab untuk itu. Tidak ada penjahat yang mau memesan senjata ilegal dengan nama aslinya!"  
"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjawab! Bukan membela diri!" Seira balas membentak. "Jangan sampai ada peluru yang terbuang lagi untuk menembus tubuhmu, tua bangka!"  
Sohee mendekat pada Seira dan meremas pelan bahu gadis itu. Memastikan jika Seira tidak sampai kehilangan kontrolnya.  
"Aku butuh ciri-ciri orang yang membeli senjata itu secara langsung denganmu! Selengkap-lengkapnya yang bisa kau ingat!"  
Suara bernada tinggi dari Seira mungkin cukup menjadi pemicu bagi pria itu, karena setelahnya dia mulai berpikir-pikir sejenak, mengingat.  
"Pria itu tampan," ujarnya.  
Jaeyoon mendadak makin siaga di tempatnya, mendengarkan baik-baik.  
"Sekaligus manis," lanjut pria itu. "Mereka seperti artis tetapi-"  
"Mereka? Ada berapa orang?" Seira menyela.  
"Dua! Mereka bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi. Tapi aura mereka mengerikan. Seperti pembunuh profesional. Hanya saja wajah mereka lebih cocok untuk jadi aktor."  
Seira menoleh pada Sohee yang berada di sebelahnya.  
Sialan! Bahkan yang memiliki ciri-ciri relatif seperti itu dari seluruh member Super Junior bisa mencakup sekaligus beberapa orang.  
"Oh, ya dan satu lagi,"  
Seira berbalik kearah pria itu.  
"Aku baru akan bicara jika kau berjanji akan melepaskanku setelah ini!" pria itu menginginkan negosiasi.  
Tanpa perasaan, jemari Seira menjentik, lalu menunjuk ke arah betis pria itu. Setelah itu langsung saja peluru berdesing dan terdengar berkeretak ketika menembus tulang kering pria itu. Tatapan Seira makin mengancam ketika pria itu meraung kesakitan di tempatnya dan darahnya mulai berceceran keluar. Mengotori lantai ruangan.  
"Kau tidak mengerti sistem kami, ya? Kau bicara, maka baru ada negosiasi. Tidak ada negosiasi sebelum kami bisa membuatmu bicara."  
Dengan wajah menderita dan bercucuran keringat, pria itu menggertakkan giginya. Mencoba bicara di antara kesakitan yang menderanya. Peluru itu benar-benar menembus kakinya dengan sukses. Tulangnya pasti sudah patah sekarang ini. Gadis di hadapannya benar-benar tidak bisa digertak apalagi di lawan. Dia memutuskan menyerah, sebelum kakinya benar-benar bernasib lumpuh di tangan gadis itu.  
"Kedua pria itu..." Napasnya tersengal. "Keduanya mempunyai suara yang hampir mirip. Suara mereka...te-tenor..."

.

.

.

"Sohee?"  
Gadis itu menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil, lalu setelah melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan senyumnya yang menawan, dia balas tersenyum.  
"Kibum oppa," sapa Sohee.  
Kibum duduk di depan gadis itu. Tampaknya Sohee memang sudah merencanakan pertemuan ini karena gadis itu sudah datang lebih dulu. Pria itu bisa melihat dua gelas kosong di depan Sohee.  
"Kau menungguku daritadi?" tanya Kibum, kebingungan.  
"Aniyo," Sohee mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku memang sudah di sini sejak tadi, hanya saja cuma untuk bersantai sendirian. Tapi lama-lama aku bosan juga." jelasnya.  
Kibum mengangguk. Meskipun begitu, dia masih heran. Gadis di depannya ini agak tertutup, begitu juga dirinya. Mereka bahkan jarang sekali bicara, tapi Sohee malah mengajaknya ke sini tiba-tiba.  
"Ada keperluan apa sampai kau menghubungiku?"  
Sohee menatap polos pada Kibum, lalu tertawa. "Aish, apa aku memang harus punya keperluan dulu baru oppa bersedia menemaniku sore ini?"  
"Bukan begitu," Kibum jadi salah tingkah. "Hanya saja, yah aneh ketika aku mendapatkan pesanmu seperti tadi."  
Gadis itu tertawa lagi. "Ayolah oppa, kita bahkan tidak dekat. Aku ingin coba mengakrabkan diri saja. Apa itu salah?"  
Kibum menggeleng. Gadis di depannya ini terasa cukup unik. Mungkinkah Sohee sedang berusaha meminta perhatiannya? Namun tanpa pertanyaan lebih banyak lagi, Kibum akhirnya menyanggupi ajakan Sohee untuk menemaninya melewati sore hari itu.

.

.

.

Semenjak interogasi menegangkan yang dilakukan oleh Seira dua hari yang lalu, pekerjaan Jaeyoon sebagai analis ICA rupanya kembali lagi. Kali ini cukup banyak, sampai rasanya gadis itu lelah oleh perintah dari Seira yang datang terus menerus.  
Fakta jika Ryeowook dinyatakan positif sebagai anggota organisasi teroris yang mereka incar dan Sungmin yang masuk daftar target penyelidikan membuat Gyuna juga kewalahan. Pengakuan dari pedagang senjata itu menguatkan analisis Seira terhadap keanggotaan Ryeowook dan timbulnya analisis baru yang mengarah ke Sungmin. Secara umum, setiap orang yang mengenal Super Junior pasti tahu jika dua orang itu memiliki tipe suara yang nyaris sama. Tenor. Dan itu menyebabkan penyelidikan mereka cukup mendapat kemajuan.  
Lee Wooyoung sendiri sekarang sudah dialihkan ke penjara biasa oleh ICA dan luka di kakinya diakui pria itu sebagai akibat dari pelariannya ketika penangkapan dan dia dicegat dari arah depan. Seira membantunya mengarang sedikit dengan tambahan ancaman. Karena pria itu sudah terlanjur takut pada gadis itu, maka tugas Seira kali ini berjalan dengan mulus. Dan demi keamanan, penangkapan pria itu dirahasiakan dari publik.  
Sementara Sohee sibuk dengan taktiknya yang baru saja berhasil memasang penyadap pada mobil Kibum ketika gadis itu diantar pulang setelah mereka mengobrol bersama kemarin, berharap untuk dapat hasil yang baik. Ada resiko besar jika penyadap diletakkan di baju atau sepatu. Untuk ukuran artis, pakaian mereka akan sering dibersihkan, jadi jika penyadap itu ketahuan, organisasi itu bisa melacak dengan cepat siapa yang meletakkannya, dan kecurigaan langsung jatuh pada mereka.   
Mereka harus bertindak cepat jika tidak mau didahului oleh organisasi itu. Pembelian senjata itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti jika mereka harus segera bergegas. Kecurigaan mereka yang terbesar menjadi ketakutan tersendiri jika misi yang diperintahkan oleh pimpinan organisasi itu harus menggunakan senjata. Itu membuat mereka harus siaga berhari-hari jika saja misi itu sudah atau akan dilaksanakan, yang celakanya adalah, mereka tidak punya petunjuk tentang apa yang dimaksud dalam perintah rahasia itu sekaligus tujuan dibelinya senjata itu secara ilegal.  
Seira sendiri terkadang sibuk berkurung di kamarnya untuk menganalisis data-data yang diberikan Jaeyoon padanya dan sibuk juga untuk menyusun skrip penyamarannya untuk kesaksiannya di pengadilan perdana bandar obat-obatan terlarang, Shim Seokyung. Rencananya Seira akan berperan menjadi salah satu distributor yang pernah bertemu dengan bandar itu dan memberikan kesaksian seputar tempat, harga barang, dan bagaimana cara pengedaran obat-obatan itu. Semuanya hanyalah hasil penyelidikan yang akurat, bukan kesaksian yang sebenarnya. Karena distributor yang asli sudah mati bunuh diri dua jam sebelum ICA berhasil menemukannya. Namun dengan kematiannya yang masih disembunyikan, Seira bebas berperan menjadi Jang Yoojung, wanita paruh baya eksentrik mantan distributor bandar obat-obatan itu.  
Hingga akhirnya telepon pagi itu mengejutkan Seira beserta seisi dorm.  
"APA?!" Darah Seira serasa mendidih ketika pemberitahuan itu disampaikan oleh seseorang di line seberang padanya. "AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU! SELIDIKI ITU! DAN KALIAN HARUS DAPAT BUKTI YANG BAGUS SEBELUM AKU DATANG KE SANA. SATU JAM LAGI!"  
Jaeyoon nyaris menyumpal telinganya dengan bantal ketika teriakan murka Seira terdengar sampai ruang tengah. Dengan gesit Sohee dan Gyuna langsung menemui gadis itu di kamarnya dan Chanmi yang terkejut mendadak bangun dari tidurnya. Sementara mereka semua berdiskusi dengan berisik di kamar Seira setelahnya. Diskusi tentang perihal apa yang membuat gadis itu marah-marah di telepon barusan.  
Telepon yang menyatakannya jika tahanan mereka, Shim Seokyung, diculik ketika dalam perjalanan ke pengadilan.

.

.

.

"...polisi menyatakan bahwa mereka masih mengadakan penyelidikan yang terus berlanjut. Spekulasi-spekulasi muncul di antara para pengamat tingkah kejahatan tentang siapakah yang telah berani menculik buronan itu di depan mata polisi. Dua anggota polisi yang tewas di tempat akan dimakamkan secepatnya setelah diberi penghormatan umum. Ada dugaan jika ICA, badan intelijen Korea Selatan yang penuh rahasia, juga ikut andil dalam kasus ini..."  
Setelahnya, kata-kata pembaca berita di salah satu saluran televisi swasta itu tidak lagi bisa masuk ke otak Seira. Gadis itu memijit pelipisnya. Di sekelilingnya, aula ICA penuh dengan debat dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Yang paling umum bisa di dengar di sana adalah tentang siapakah pelaku penculikan tersangka ini?  
Seira ingin sekali melompat ke podium untuk berteriak ke seantero aula jika otak mereka itu lebih baik digunakan untuk menyelidiki, bukan hanya untuk melempar pertanyaan pada satu sama lain sementara mereka sendiri tidak punya dugaan pasti. Polisi masih mencoba menutup terjangan keingintahuan media massa terhadap kasus ini sebisa mereka. Jangan sampai ICA terkena terjangan yang sama. Publik dilarang keras menyorot badan intelijen ini.  
"Matikan rekamannya!" Sohee berteriak dengan suara tajam dari kursi di sebelah Seira. Sementara empat gadis lainnya duduk dengan tegang di satu barisan yang sama dengan mereka.  
Rekaman dari berita itu mati tepat ketika tayangan sedang menampilkan kondisi mobil polisi yang oleng karena tembakan di bagian ban dan tubuh dua jenazah polisi yang tewas. Pers jauh lebih cepat dibanding cheetah.  
Ini bencana, Seira mengumpat dalam hatinya.  
Bagaimana mungkin mobil yang dijaga polisi dan diberi pengamanan khusus bisa dibobol dengan begitu mudahnya? Apalagi sampai terjadi korban jiwa dan tahanan mereka lolos dengan sukses bersama penolongnya. Ini benar-benar bencana.  
Suasana aula masih berdengung dengan obrolan-obrolan panas. Tidak tahan lagi, Seira akhirnya berdiri dan benar-benar berjalan ke podium. Namun sekuat tenaga menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak dan melimpahkan amarahnya pada seluruh agen ICA yang berada di sana.  
"SEMUANYA TENANG!" Gadis itu tanpa ragu-ragu menggebrak meja pembicara di podium dan menatap tajam seisi ruangan itu. Dan sedetik kemudian, keheningan yang didambakannya akhirnya terwujud di sana. Seluruh agen menatap padanya dengan pandangan terkejut dan takut. Seira mengacuhkannya.  
Dia menghela napas sebelum berbicara. "Aku tahu ini adalah masalah serius untuk kita. Kasus gila semacam ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Orang-orang itu membawa tahanan Shim Seokyung tepat di depan mata kita, di tengah jalan menuju pengadilan, tanpa ragu, dan menewaskan dua orang anggota polisi." ujar Seira di depan pengeras suara. "Setelah ini aku akan memberikan semua pengarahan penyelidikan yang kalian perlukan lalu mulailah bekerja. Tahanan ini harus ditemukan! Jika bisa hidup-hidup. Kita bisa menangkap pahlawan penyelamat mereka juga jika kita cukup cepat. Jadi diam dan tenang! Bersikaplah selayaknya agen yang sedang melaksanakan tugas, bukan seperti sekawanan heyna yang sedang berebut mangsa!"  
Suasana masih tetap hening bahkan setelah Seira menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Efek yang ditimbulkan oleh gadis itu sungguh luar biasa pada lebih dari 700 orang dihadapannya. Sampai akhirnya Zhoumi berdiri dengan tergesa dari barisan depan, menyongsong Seira yang masih berada di tengah podium sambil memegangi ponselnya. Jarang sekali pria itu bersikap seperti itu.  
Seira mengerutkan dahinya pada sang penasihat ICA. Mengira-ngira apakah pidatonya barusan harus mendapat koreksi atau apa sampai Zhoumi tergopoh-gopoh seperti itu untuk sampai ke tempatnya.  
"Direktur Ahn, aku mendapat laporan penting dari seseorang yang ingin menemuimu. Pesawatnya mendarat tepat lima menit yang lalu dan dia langsung mengabariku."  
"Siapa?"  
"Agen Alexiss! Dia kembali!"

.

.

.

to be continue


End file.
